


【授翻：数据损毁 Data Corruption】

by Lemenlon



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: HE, M/M, 一点玻璃渣, 失忆, 暂时性失忆, 糖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemenlon/pseuds/Lemenlon
Summary: 大黄蜂的莽撞终于迎来了代价。他意外地害自己弄丢了一段记忆。现在他一个自己队友都一直瞒着的、很重要的秘密，将他也拒之门外了A big thanks to Suna for the wonderful original work!
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Data Corruption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078846) by [suna_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/pseuds/suna_scribbles). 



> For archive only, mainly posted on https://www.lemenlon.lofter.com  
> 补档用，主要发布于lofter，域名同上

_“大黄蜂。。。”_

响在他音频接收器旁的嗓音听起来很熟悉。但说出的字句却是模糊,厚重的，仿佛趟过了几层淤泥才能触及他的处理器。 视线内一片漆黑，而且大黄蜂的机身有些发酸，隐隐的痛感随着他的启动程序开始一个个激活变得愈发尖锐。

_“来吧，孩子，光学镜睁开。”_

_“别这么严厉，救护车！他这下摔得可不轻。”_

_“没错，这正是为什么我需要他醒过来。我需要一次对损伤的彻底检查。”_

_“嘘！安静一下，你们！听见那个了吗？”_

_“他上线了！”_

_“也该是时候了。”_

_“救护车！”_

_“怎么？！我说什么了？”_

大黄蜂的光学镜闪了几下，源源不断的错报在他能好好接收周围环境之前就登进了他的显像器。气势汹汹的红色弹窗在他的视野内一拥而上，硬塞给他的信息远比他有芯思读的多得多——他现在主要的关注点还是自己处理器里凄厉尖叫着的痛楚。

“嗷，”他对着空气嘟哝着说，抬手摸向头雕但转眼胳膊又被按了回去。

“慢着点，孩子，”一个粗哑的声音说，那些音节叫人困惑地在大黄蜂的思绪中翻卷。“别着急。”

“你刚还在催着他醒过来。想好了再开口。”

“有意见就憋着，警车。”

大黄蜂眨巴几下光学镜，显像器内的图像颤了颤并重新聚焦，透晰出几张面甲中刻着担忧的熟悉面孔正低头注视着他。

“嘿，”大黄蜂说，声音比预料中沙哑虚弱了不少。“我知道我很帅，但是讲真的，拍张照吧。那个留得更久。”

擎天柱和救护车，都正罩在大黄蜂上头，互相交换了几个眼色。

“你感觉还好吗，Bee？”擎天柱缓慢地说，咬准了每一个字的语气显得极其针对。“之前你跌得可不轻。”

大黄蜂皱起眉头，想要歪过头雕却被阵一路从天灵盖扩散到底架的剧痛应得龇牙咧嘴。“跌的？”他说，抬手要揉那抽痛的部位却,古怪地,反而让手指缠进了一团电缆里。“怎么——”

“别碰，”救护车面无表情地说。

“别碰 _什么？_ 你他渣在对我的脑袋做什么？”

忽然的焦虑惹得大黄蜂的火种怦怦跳了起来，然后他对着那些线缆拽了不到一会儿救护车就再次把他的手拍了开。

“这可不妙，救护车，”擎天柱说。“Bee，你知道我们的名字吗？”

大黄蜂哼了一声，不确定是该被镐糊涂还是被惹恼。“我当然知道，工头，”他说。“擎天柱，警车，隔板，救护车。 还有什么白痴问题吗？”

“你在哪里？”

“在。。。医务室，我猜？你们干嘛——”

“今天几号？”救护车粗声问。

大黄蜂大笑起来，对那问题不言而喻的愚蠢翻了翻光学镜。“谁会去记啦？”他嗤笑一声说。“反正就是，二月初的样子。前天Sari和我还去买了奶昔，我们还在雪地里飙车来着，然后她在我后座吐了。满意没？”

大黄蜂继续笑着，不过那股戏谑在他的队友互相交换了又几个不安的眼神时就陡然淡成了紧张的讪笑声。

“哈。。哈哈。。。怎么了？”大黄蜂说，光学镜在他的队友之间转来转。“伙计们？喂？神游到哪儿去了，怎么都没人应呢。。。哈哈。。。？”

“我就觉得，”救护车嘟喃着说，几乎像自言自语，身形从大黄蜂的视线中消失。“坐着别动，孩子。”

“怎么回事？”大黄蜂问，光学镜一下转向隔板，大型机看上去忧虑得不停将重心从一边换到另一边。“老隔？给点大概行不。这不好玩。”

隔板的目光移向了大黄蜂身后的某处，等到了某种无声的许可之后才朝床边凑过来。“别反应过度了，好吧？”隔板安静地说。

“再卖关子我就反应过度给你看，”大黄蜂说，一种油滑的感觉渗进处理器里的感受让他龇了龇牙，像是一行代码在他的硬盘中湿嗒嗒地拖沓过。

“这样——呃——现在是十月，”隔板说，声音几乎听不见，一副非常紧张的笑容在他面甲上拉开来。“但是——”

“现在 _什么？_ ”大黄蜂叫道，猛地坐起了身，头雕上连着的电缆一绷紧 _喀啦_ 的一声反把他扯回了床板上。“嗷！看在炉渣的份上！”

“那完全是你的错，”救护车的声音完全不该地好笑地说道。“坐着别动。”

“ _十月_ 了？ 你要给我丢了这个炸弹再叫我 _坐着别动？_ ”

“别再喊了，”警车说，光学镜在他的护目镜之后不耐烦地闪烁着。“我们本来在追纳秒大盗，到了大使桥那儿的时候你——相当鲁莽地，要我说——爬上了悬梁以期望抓住他。 脚底一滑，你就跌下来撞到了头雕。”

大黄蜂的处理器乱作一团，挫败和忧虑侵犯进脑内将他的注意拽回到了电路里那股突突的疼痛上。“不对啊，”他缓缓说，企图将记忆拼凑在一起但只能对着布满噪点的黑屏皱眉。“纳米大盗，他——他在监狱里的，对吧？”

“他七月份越狱了，”擎天柱轻声说。

“别再想那么多了，”救护车添加道。“我这儿在试着执行程序呢。”

“哦，是么，让我 _别思考_ 那么一下子，”大黄蜂啐了一口。“ _那_ 做起来倒是容易。”

“你爬上那些吊索的时候不就做到了，”警车狡黠地嘟喃说。

“ _嘿！_ ”

“警车，现在不是时候，”擎天柱严肃的语气随着都没怎么克制的笑意一起一伏。“没事的，大黄蜂。要是你觉得现在还是一月份，那你只是失去了八个月的记忆。没什么我们不能再帮你复习一遍的。”

大黄蜂叹了口气，救护车的代码已经从他处理器中消失了，它滑溜溜的非质感顺着一条拧上他头雕的电缆溜走了。身体上的放松并没有,无论如何,扩散到他的情绪上，大黄蜂嚎了一声，擎天柱在一边拍着他的肩膀。

“别那样，”他咕哝着，一个劲儿地揉起自己的光学镜。“认真的？八个月？没了，就——就那样？ 砰，啪，没了？”

“八个月十三天，看样子，”救护车就事论事地说。

大黄蜂恼火地砰一声将后脑撞到了床板上。“ _没帮助啊。_ ”

“我没在帮忙。”

“真是,多谢了。 Sari修不好吗？”

“我们会用钥匙加速痊愈的过程，但是我不觉得它能修复记忆本身。那些是找不回来了，恐怕。”

“唔。”

救护车哼了一声。电缆被从头雕上拔开让大黄蜂缩了缩，过度敏感的金属表层被拽得很不舒服。“我会给你点止痛剂对付你装甲上的损伤，但记忆的损失物理上是不可逆的，”救护车说，声音跟着他将缆线一条一条拔除也来来回回。“自修系统会照顾好受损的电路，但是你的内存档案都损毁得很严重。 怕是补不回来了，再怎么修都一样。”

大黄蜂皱皱眉，想要挖出任何有关纳秒大盗逃狱的记忆，但他收到的就只有一咔一咔的白噪和斑驳模糊的色块。

“哦，”他不开芯地说。“我就只能看闪回了。真棒。”

他的火种直沉进了油箱里，大黄蜂叹口气合上了光学镜。他生命中的八个月，一眨眼就没了。他怎么能这么笨？爬上一座吊桥听上去是像他的一个馊主意，但他不觉得自己 _真_ 会就去付诸实践。他还在过去的四分之三一年里变得更蠢了吗，或者只是胆更大了？

“‘闪回’，你说？”警车说道，护目镜突然闪过的一丝光亮让大黄蜂的火种沉得甚至更低了。

“不行，”大黄蜂没好气地说。“ _不行。_ ”

“怎么了？我什么都没说啊。”

“你那个 _眼神。_ 那个‘我想试试往你脑袋里塞一堆水晶因为它们有魔力怎么地’的眼神。那就是一堆屁话而且你清楚。”

“水晶的玄学特质在人类的心智之上的作用可比你或许认为的要强，”警车轻飘飘地说。“但我没有要这么提议。要是你能收到片段的记忆的话，兴许这损毁是可以通过恰当引导被修复的。”

“是啊，当然，”大黄蜂咕哝着。“它们就是没了。没关系的。也没发生什么超级重要的事啊，对吧？”

“重不重要是主观决定的，”警车继续着高深莫测的样子。“也许若是你尝试在我们回顾过去几个月的同时回想你所体会过的感受可以松动你的回忆，而不用单纯再将往事牢记一遍。”

“看在炉渣的份上，警车，”大黄蜂说。“拜托，讲人话。”

警车叹了口气。“尝试去 _记起来_ 而非只是接受已经发生的事。”

“听上去挺蠢的。不了。”

“这能缩短你复习所用的时间。”

“。。。成吧。”

大黄蜂竭尽所能拉长了腔叹息以企图表达他的不满，但他还是坐了起来，终于能揉揉他头雕上那个突突疼着的一大块凹痕。伤处的镀层摸起来暖暖的，那凹坑深得能让他整只手都贴进去，让大黄蜂有一小部分很惊奇这样一摔居然没有就这么把他结果了。 _肯定是从最顶上跌下来的，_ 他闷闷不乐地想着。

“我们可以开始翻阅我过去八个月的日志了，那么，”擎天柱说，一手伸向大黄蜂。“你能自己走路吗？”

大黄蜂将那只援手拍开了，翻身下了床板并试着掩藏那阵冲刷过他的晕眩感。“嗯，我能自己走，”他嘟哝着。“让我们赶紧把这弄完了吧。什么都请长话短说，好吗？”

有什么在大黄蜂跟着擎天柱去通讯中心时一直困扰着他——他感到自己像是忘了什么。他试着甩掉那感觉，当然，毕竟他 _很明显_ 就是忘了什么，但他透过窗外几次向那灰色的十月天投去的短暂目光都感到空荡荡的很不舒服。他奋力追求着一种他无法忆起的情绪，就像是在等着拆开一份他甚至从未收到过的礼物。

_你失忆了，笨蛋，_ 大黄蜂坚实地告诉自己。 _你忘了好多东西呢。你大概是跟Sari计划了什么但是想不起来了之类的。她肯定理解的。只要专芯记好发生了什么你好去睡觉就行了。_

紧张地把手绞在一起，大黄蜂在擎天柱对面坐下，接住了对方丢过来的一块数据板。

“我会把我的日志发给你，这样我们能一起读过一遍，”擎天柱带着股令人舒芯的暖意说。“找到你记得的最后一件事，然后我们就从那后面开始，好吗？”

“好，”大黄蜂嘟哝着说，看着成山的档案开始堆进他的信箱已经在脑内头疼地伸吟了起来。 _这得读到什么时候啊。_

他默默地朝二月翻了过去，略过所有晚些月份的日志，知道它们大概好一阵都不会派上用场。二月一号显然没什么意思，但能记起他们修补基地地基时那把铲子在自己手里的重量让大黄蜂宽芯了不少。

“这些，呃，范围挺广的，”大黄蜂说，划过擎天柱写下的看似永无止境的一行行字。一天中的每一个时辰都被无微不至地记录了下来，公正不阿的叙述口吻读起来是 _味同嚼蜡。_ “第一和第二篇，那里面的我记得。”

“很好，”擎天柱明朗地说。“继续吧。”

大黄蜂短暂地思考过拿自己的头雕撞墙能不能松动一下他的记忆，但他逼自己读了下去。二月三号的一切他都有点印象，但忽然地，他的回忆录就啪嚓几下淡成了五彩缤纷的噪点。

“三号，”他很快说，瞄着那档案看。“大概，呃。。。下午两点的时候。那后面的都基本上很模糊了。嘶。。。”

大黄蜂揉了揉处理器的位置，已经恨起了警车的蠢主意。试着记起那些时刻不光是尴尬,考虑到这些读起来更像笔记而不是记忆，还 _很难受。_ 他的处理器噼啪响着像要炸开，拒绝让他想起来自己什么时候管范宗叫过一个‘黄毛老妖怪’,令他很失望的是——那可是真骂到点子上了，要是他真这么说过的话。

“没问题，”擎天柱令人宽芯地微笑起来。“我们就从那儿开始吧,那么。 我来读，然后你听着，好吧？需要的话可以记笔记。”

大黄蜂不能再更恨眼下这个状况了。最起码擎天柱还是会讲故事的。

* * *

太阳已经低低悬在了地平线上，大黄蜂开始担芯自己在他们能过完二月九号之前就会睡着。每一次他试着把那些记忆捞出水面他的处理器都会抗议起来，不住地抽痛，不过几个小时便让他彻底精疲力竭了，但擎天柱没有丝毫慢下来的迹象、

“大哥，我 _累，_ ”大黄蜂嚎着，像个幼生体一样乱踢蹬。“今晚就算了嘛？”

“我们需要至少完成这篇日志，”擎天柱坚持道，就像他过过去 _三篇日志_ 的时候。“你做得很好了。你还记得在隔板和警车的那次争吵后发生了什么吗？”

“ _不记得，_ ”大黄蜂反咬了一口，还是按捺不住那股恼怒。“我 _什么_ 都不记得。别再问了。”

“行吧，”擎天柱紧张地笑笑说。“所以，我们回到基地里，警车就立即回了他的房间，脸色很不好看。接着救护车——”

擎天柱的声音随着大黄蜂的光学镜逐渐失焦也一并淡去，无所事事和芯烦意燥蒙盖着他一次次重新找回记忆的失败尝试。 他全身芯地希望他可以直接下载这些愚蠢的事件，或者它们中有哪怕 _一个_ 能以除噪点和色块之外的样子出现在他的存档中。

但无论他多努力，回忆就是舞在触手可及的范围之外没法触碰。

大黄蜂花了几分钟思考有没有方法劝擎天柱改主意。他的注意力周期本来就短，往轻了说，而那抽痛的处理器带来的负面效果只让它更糟了。 _我可以直接撒谎说我记得了的吧，_ 大黄蜂揣测道。 _他又不会出题考我或者怎么样，对不对？啧。他保定会的。炉渣。说不定要是我装死的话——_

大黄蜂眨眨光学镜，他的数据板震动了一下，即刻打断了他的思绪让他低头瞥向屏幕。

缓慢地眨着光镜盯着通知栏里一条发送人未知的短讯。

一想到有擎天柱冗长乏味的演讲之外的基本任何东西，大黄蜂兴奋地点上了那条短信，容许它填满屏幕不大的空间。那看上去和一条普通的私信并无二致——大黄蜂今天还从Sari那里收到过不少——但上面的内容让他的火种惊慌地翻了个跟斗。

听说你跌了一跤。感觉还好吗，love？

他克制不住——反穿过全身的震惊震得他下巴都合不拢了。 擎天柱的声音在大黄蜂数据板摔到地面上的咯嗒声中戛然而止。

“Bee？”擎天柱充满希望地说。“你记得什么了吗？”

“谁 _爱_ 我啊？”大黄蜂想都不想便脱口而出。

擎天柱的面孔上写满了困惑。“我——什么？”

大黄蜂抄起地上的数据板就往擎天柱脸上怼，双手剧烈颤抖着。“这他渣谁？”他尖厉地叫道。“谁会管我叫——谁会这么叫我？”

“发送人未知，”擎天柱说，眉头皱了起来。“说不定是Sari跟你开玩笑呢。别——”

“不会，我一整天都在跟她聊！”大黄蜂说。“这不是她！”

“那顺着地址找找？”擎天柱耸耸肩说。“说不定是范宗。”

“哦，对啊，因为 _他_ 可喜欢用爱称了，”大黄蜂反咬道。

“那只是个提议！”

“这是个加密地址！一个 _未知的发送人，_ 领队！这是谁？让世界观见鬼去，告诉我这是谁！”

“我 _不知道，_ ”擎天柱简短地说。“发誓，我不知道。这大概只是个玩笑，Bee，冷静一下。”

大黄蜂摇摇头，大片大片的星红色噪点在他的处理器内炸开。他的油箱里有股他从来没体验过的轻飘飘的感觉，有什么,暖乎乎的,冒了上来在他的火种里盘绕，同样一种无可捉摸的失落感缀上了他镀层的边缘。

这谁?!!?!? 他匆忙打下这几个字符，脸色阴沉得像乌云，处理器隐隐作痛由着白噪声填满了他的音频接收器。

“Bee，冷静下来，”擎天柱安慰地说。“你会糊涂一阵子，这是正常的。说不定这是个内部笑话,你忘了而已。你总会记起来的。”

大黄蜂没有回答，看着自己数据板上显示那个神秘的发送人正在输入的字样，一串小小的省略号浮在后面。大黄蜂的视线有些晕眩，使劲儿盯着屏幕大气都不敢出一个，火种猛烈地怦怦跳着。

还能是谁？

大黄蜂哼出了声，猛地敲上手中屏幕的力道他都怕它会裂开。

这渣的是在玩什么内部笑话吗??? 我这里好大一块记忆都没了你还给我开玩笑很好玩是吗???? 报名字啊，混账!!!!

那串省略号出现了片刻便突兀地消失了。它缺席的那片刻绝对是大黄蜂这辈子里最漫长的一段，而后回归才不到一秒便有另一条信息弹了出来。

别跟任何人说这件事。我会想办法解决的，love

大黄蜂都没得完整接受进这条信息屏幕便成了空白，根本没留下任何他刚刚才跟人聊过天的证据。他愤愤地嘟囔了一声，翻找过他的消息记录，但是哪儿都没有那些信息，发送人的痕迹，或者 _任何东西。_

“Bee！”擎天柱说，声音好不容易穿透过目前正笼罩着大黄蜂思绪的一头雾水。“你还好吗？”

大黄蜂张开嘴，准备要把那数据板丢回去给擎天柱看那些信息已经消失了，但他心底下有什么在劝他不要。他没有理由 _不_ 给擎天柱看——事实上，万一这是什么重要的事呢？——但是依旧有什么阻止了他。无意义的闪回，不连续的片段，损坏的记忆不知怎地就让大黄蜂听从了那个神秘的通信人。于是,尽管还有所顾虑,大黄蜂点了点头。

“嗯-还好，”他说。“嗯，是,呃，是我认识的一个警员。只是在闹着玩而已。你说对了。”

擎天柱挑挑眉。“你确定？”他说。“你看上去像要过热了。”

“我 _没有！_ ”大黄蜂敷衍说，无视了自己的内置温度计。“就——让我们过完这篇日志，然后我就真的得去睡觉了，行吗？”

“我完全理解，”擎天柱说。“我们上次讲到了警车和隔板的争执，对吧？”

“当然。”

擎天柱又滔滔不绝了起来，但大黄蜂的关注点完全固定在了他的数据板上。谁管他叫过‘love’？而且为什么？ _什么时候？_ 是擎天柱没说实话，还是真只是有人在跟他恶作剧？他系统里这股厚重、舒适的感觉怎么会似乎既新奇又像熟知已久的样子？

大黄蜂唯一能肯定的就是他的火种依然在砰砰地跳，而且他强烈预感它接下来有一阵都不会减缓了。


	2. Chapter 2

大黄蜂向来恨晚间巡逻，而今晚现在看来也不是例外。底特律的街道被塞得满满当当，高峰期将公路从白线堵到白线。雨点打在大黄蜂的挡风玻璃上，他的刮雨器斗争着保持镜面的洁净，他引擎低低的轰鸣声透过水珠与金属相撞的轻响几不可闻。

但就这么一次，大黄蜂没在掐着秒数他的巡逻什么时候结束。阴雨天的单调，交通堵塞里不时的走走停停，视野内模糊成一片的车灯灯光——所有这些都容许他的心绪神游到别处。 这让巡逻居然有些平静，尤其是那雨，因为什么样的白痴罪犯会冒着跑路的时候抓地不牢的风险跑去抢银行？

没有——大黄蜂就是那么认为的。而且他也感激这无所事事的片刻歇息。自他跟擎天柱的第一趟每日记忆回顾之后他的处理器就 _没有停止抽疼过，_ 而哪怕是在三轮之后，那痛感也被证实并没有变得更容易忍受。

大黄蜂不耐烦地冲一个过路行人闪了闪远光灯，看着他和善地招招手从路中间横穿过又摁了摁自己的喇叭。 _是啦，是啦，尽管冲我招手吧，谁管呢，_ 大黄蜂想着，卡进第二档转起轮轴，轮胎随着突进的动作摩擦着潮湿的路面。 _换了范宗在这准得把你抓起来。_

不幸的是，巡逻证实并不比基地里的时光好过多少。他的记忆看样子是挺乐意就这样损毁下去的，何况他本来也不是非要找回那些记忆不可但火种深处就是有种对那些模糊的过去的渴望无法克制。商店橱窗前和交岔路口下的景光时常会引起阵阵的尖锐痛感短暂地侵入大黄蜂的处理器，损毁的档案一次次徒劳无功地尝试着重新浮现搅得他的思绪飘忽不定。 特别有一个停车位就害得大黄蜂的引擎差点熄火，虽然他压根拿不准是为什么——他能记起来的就只有几块紫色和股胸腔深处一紧的古怪感觉。

这很,由于实在没有更好的词汇，很 _烦人。_ 大黄蜂试着直视前方，试着将目光保持在马路上，但他的处理器就连经过最不起眼的地方时也能忽地就被噪点和静电堵满：富兰克林街角那家快餐馆怎么就会有什么特殊意义了？

 _这真蠢，_ 大黄蜂酸酸地想着，往左拐了拐以期望能将那灼热的深红色噪点从他的处理器里清除掉。 _它渣的八个月啊。当然发生了一箩筐的事。这市里它渣的每一条街都得有那么点记忆留着。别再瞎操心注意看哪里有没有出事就得了。_

他执意想停下不再去担心这么多。但他处理器里某个地方也在固执地回绝。似乎是缺了什么，一件很 _重要_ 的东西，不知名，但这城市里的每一条街道上又仿佛都刻着它的痕迹。

 _是那个给我发消息的人吗？_ 大黄蜂百无聊赖地想着，转向朝河边驶去，希望水流的涓涓细语能没过他的心绪。 _那是谁？他是怎么把整个聊天记录就那么删了的？他到底是什么人？_

他在绕圈子——他清楚。而且这不比让人精疲力竭差多少。转眼坚硬的路面在大黄蜂的轮胎下间变成了柔软的青草地，变了形，雨水溅落到他的光学镜上使得他的显像器内同那些记忆变得朦朦胧胧的看不真切。

 _管他的，_ 他想道，漫步踏到人行道上，差点在他神不守舍的状态中撞上了一个垃圾清洁机。 _大概只是拨错号了还是怎么样。说不定是新兵营里哪个谁在恶作剧。铁皮不就一直都挺混球的。_

他叹了口气，咽下油箱里无法释怀的重重疑虑。这里除了他死数据板上一条莫名其妙的短信之外还有更重要的事值得操心。 或者，至少，他希望有，因为再不找到点什么来专注的话他真的就要疯掉了。

* * *

_一张随手拍下的大黄蜂，比手画脚讲述着他又一个长得不行的故事。他们的手，一只比另一只大了那么多，却能完美地交织在一起。_

闪电咬咬自己的下嘴唇，拇指从数据板上划过，每一下都揭露出一张不同的他和——或是给——大黄蜂拍的照片。

_一张自拍，他们中只有一人咧开了嘴。另一张自拍，大黄蜂一边尖叫一边笑着，闪电那副星红色的尖利牙口大张着离那小小的黄色头雕不过咫尺。_

他该怎么办呢？闪电安静地叹了口气，光学镜紧紧闭上，心绪再次回到那个已经让他寝食不安了三天的困扰。

大黄蜂得了失忆症。完全忘却了那些他们从对方身上学到的所有，那些他们逐渐学会接受的情感，所有那些他们共度的时光，他们的 _一切。_

_大黄蜂冲镜头恼火地喊着什么，画面有一半都被闪电的手指挡住了。 大黄蜂在闪电大腿上睡着，蜷成一个球，机身在清冷的月光下泛着微光。_

过了几个月大黄蜂才能坦诚他对闪电的感情，同样的事花了闪电甚至更久。闪电差点能把自己的嘴唇咬破，无视了能量液在他舌尖上的铁腥味。 一次跌落带走了如此之多，大黄蜂还毫不知情。他们怎能再跨过那道坎回到之前？

_一张大黄蜂在他们亲吻时拍下的照片，完全没有聚焦可言。一张甚至更模糊的画面上闪电冲着刚咬了他舌头的大黄蜂就要叫起来，热量没过了传感器，他的面甲比往时还要红。_

闪电完全不晓得该怎样继续。在这样一个局面中他还能怎么做？从前他们对彼此只有轻蔑，随后不知多久以来也一直在佯装着互不关切的子。什么样的霸天虎会爱上一个汽车人？或者，站大黄蜂的角度上看，什么样的汽车人会爱上一个霸天虎？这一切有多愚昧便正如它已经不可逆转——或者说，起码，闪电 _以为_ 是。

失忆症。这情况还能再更糟点吗？

_另一张随手录下的大黄蜂，欢呼着一个扎猛子跳进了河里，水花溅到了镜头上。一张匆忙中的自拍，大黄蜂大笑着逃离了一个气哄哄还湿淋淋的闪电。_

闪电花上了几个小时搜索复原记忆的技巧，但真正有用的信息还是寥寥无几。 删除的档案可以轻易找回，但损毁的档案就完全是另一个故事了。而且要是那一摔是导致大黄蜂失忆的原因，闪电高度怀疑损坏的是存储那些信息的硬件，那么就只意味着一件事——那些数据是真正消失了。

节哀顺变对闪电而言可能会更容易。他知道的，在他的火种深处。 他们在彼此身边的共同成长才是让他们的感情得以如此坚固的基石，那是没有办法复制的。 为了大黄蜂好，闪电甚至想过就这么把他自己的记忆也删除，继续向前仿佛他们从未在一起分享过他们的初吻，从未牵过手，从未交换过一个结结实实的温暖拥抱，从未与彼此一起开怀大笑，从未——

 _你在骗谁呢？_ 闪电沉沉地想着，随着一声叹息将图片浏览换到最小化。 _你永远做不到的，无论你有多努力。你根本就不想。_

大黄蜂会想要什么？闪电记得那汽车人的每一个字,尽管它们是再怎么地滔滔不绝。他能 _肯定_ 大黄蜂是不会想失去他的。 当大黄蜂第一次张嘴说出 _我爱你，闪电_ 那几个字的时候，那对大大的湛蓝光镜里的柔和真实得不容置疑。他 _恋爱_ 了。而闪电也是如此，哪怕那爱现在忽然就成了单方面的。

闪电咽下骄傲打开了自己的通讯，像之前那么多次一样生成一个虚假地址，将每一个字母隐藏在一串串杂乱无章的字符之下好只有大黄蜂能读到。

我可以帮你理解，他输入，火种在胸腔里嘭嘭地跳。但你得相信我。

发送那条信息是闪电做过最艰难的事。但他强迫自己按了下去，回忆着大黄蜂光学镜里如此鲜明的暖意，一副笑容占满了他的整张面甲的模样。 _他爱你，_ 闪电告诉自己。 _他总得有哪里还记得的。_

闪电祈祷着，为了他自己的理智不至于崩溃，祈祷自己是对的。

他的机身紧张地颤了颤，数据板亮了起来，信箱中的一句回复出现得比预料中早得了多。

我他渣干嘛要信你？

这 _不好受。_ 看见这般充满怒气的的言语在他屏幕上扭曲成形深深刺痛了他，感情上甚至于身体上。 哪怕看不见大黄蜂，闪电也几乎能感受到那股子困惑从他的数据板里散发出来，那些顾虑，那种小心打量着的神色。 悲苦地，他感到自己的油箱翻腾着，忧愁沉沉压在他的火种之上。

你曾便经学会了信任，我很乐意帮你再来一次，闪电写道，清楚要大黄蜂同意除非是奇迹发生。他有什么理由同意？闪电对大黄蜂而言,正如现在,只是一个陌生人，一个不知名的通信人,满口尽是胡诌乱造。

闪电又在床板上瘫坐下来，咬紧了牙关。只若是他真相信奇迹的存在。

_——————————————————————————————_

低头望向数据板,大黄蜂的手指打着颤，不过是出于那几行短信还是他肩头冰凉的雨水，他不确定。

是谁在他聊天窗口的另一端？

百万个混乱的想法穿梭过大黄蜂的处理器，每一个都比上一条更糟。这可能是个恶作剧的庞大布局，或者某种蜿蜒曲折的来自救护车的人生讲堂，或者一个霸天虎耍的花招要最终结果他的性命。一切都可能又都不可能——大黄蜂能想到的每一个理论都完全合理却又自相矛盾，而他 _恨死_ 这个样子了。

“这蠢极了，”大黄蜂自顾自说出了声，后脑不耐烦地敲上了被他拿来当靠背的那棵树。“看在炉渣的份上。这 _蠢极了。_ ”

他都不确定自己是想回复还是不想回复。他的处理器告诉他别去，自动要朝最糟的状况演算，但他火种深处有什么极力主张他去听从写下这些信息的那个人。而且他没有 _半点头绪_ 自己为什么会这么觉得。

擎天柱总是告诉他要相信自己的直觉，那可让大黄蜂吃过不少苦头。之前很可能就是直觉说服他爬上桥去结果摔下来,摔没了他八个月的记忆的。 但正当大黄蜂打出一条毫不留情的拒绝时，他的火种便向他尖叫了起来要他接受对方提供的帮助，在他的胸腔内一下一下地敲击着。

“这蠢极了，”大黄蜂再次重复，闭上光学镜给那未命名的接收地址发出了单单一个字。

好

他发完信息后几乎立即就恨上了自己，注意到它马上成了已读。不管这是谁，对方显然在一直等候他的回信，亮着窗口好让自己能第一时间读到发进来的消息。 _某人很执着嘛，_ 大黄蜂想着，对自己得意地笑笑并试着无视那阵掠过线路的砂砂的白噪在他处理器里炸开。

佩切岛东边过去有一座长满树木的小岛。午夜。

那条短信的直白让大黄蜂甚至更不安了，处理器和火种之间的分歧变得越来越大。 佩切岛本来已经够偏僻，再到午夜，那儿肯定半个人影都不见。除非是打定了主意要偷袭他什么样的 _想帮忙_ 的人会想跟大黄蜂在那样的情况下见面？大黄蜂就听Sari说过什么叫别跟陌生人讲话，而这要不就是个教科书级别的例子的话，他不知道什么才是了。

这是某种陷阱怎么的？大黄蜂阴着脸写道。你想杀我啊，废柴？

那句辱骂相当有气无力——大黄蜂打字的手指都是颤颤巍巍的。他的每一束传感器都在冲他亮着警告，他最后一丝丝的常识哀求着要他摧毁他的数据板再也不来理会这次通话。 但他求知的急切强过了他自保为上的警惕。 要是有哪怕最渺茫的得回自己记忆的机会，他都要争取。

大黄蜂有多害怕可远比不上那一帧帧阴魂不散的噪点有多烦人。而且他是 _真的_ 讨厌复习。

他呛在雨水上咳嗽了几声，信箱里赫然是另一条消息弹了出来。那言语间有什么令他感到如此地熟悉， _太过_ 熟悉，让大黄蜂的火种又被缠了他一整天那种不舒服的感受勾得一颤一颤。

我永远不会伤害你。就算你不记得任何事，也请一定记得这点。

大黄蜂不确定自己原先在盼什么，但肯定不是 _这个。_ 实在是太让人措手不及，大黄蜂喷了一大口雨水出来。那些短信又在他光学镜之前消失了，再一次没留下它们的任何痕迹。

大黄蜂还从未会感觉如此迷失。他绝对是忘了某件重要的事——那点每分每刻都在变得愈发确凿。以及虽说他不清楚 _怎样，_ 大黄蜂能肯定这些信息的的确确是拼图的一块碎片，不管以什么样子。


	3. Chapter 3

这是，毫无疑问，大黄蜂干过最蠢的事情之一。 史无前例地，他在慢慢地散着步，在试着记下那岛屿的景色，被每一次激荡的水流拍打河岸的响动吓得一惊一乍。

他知道他不该在这。一个彻头彻尾的陌生人叫他 _半夜三更_ 来这半个人影没有的鬼地方然后他还 _同意了。_ 他脚下的地面还因先前的雨而显得湿润绵软，空气中仍然跃动着电流哪怕最后一道电光劈过天空已经是几个小时前的景色。

大黄蜂试着将自己的不安怪在天气上。是空中厚厚的乌云导致了那闷不透风的气氛，不是他神经紧张，而那不可思议地浓重的寂静一定是昆虫们都四下躲藏不露头的结果。他明灭不定时不时宕机的处理器是挨空中的电流搅的，绝对不是因为 _不知怎地，_ 大黄蜂觉得自己好像来过这里。

一切都陌生，可又什么都看起来熟悉。大黄蜂很确信自己从没到过这个岛上，特别是当他还得游泳才能到达这里的时候，那从来不是他的长项。但树木枝条在他头顶上方高高地摆动着的样子,总 _似乎_ 有些特殊的地方，哪怕他不能确定是哪儿，而那千疮百孔的记忆里萦绕着的几缕深红只加深了他不断加重的似曾相识。

大黄蜂咽了口电解液四处张望起来，想知道那个神秘的发信人是想让他到哪儿去。对方知道他失忆了的，不是吗？不然那人为什么会想要见他？这个岛屿不大，可它无疑也不算 _小_ ——他怎么能够自己知道该往哪边走？

他几乎就想喊出声，减缓这令人窒息的凝重气氛的冲动每过一秒便强烈一分，但每一次要开口他的声音都会就卡在喉口。他的处理器闪动着，既没用又亮堂得晃眼。他踩着跟转了个身，火种在胸腔里怦怦直跳。

他不知道自己怎么知道的，但他很 _肯定_ 有谁正盯着他看。

终于大黄蜂焦虑地向自己承认跃过他机身表面的细微刺痛并非来自空气中残余的电流，而是来自传感器警醒自己他并不是孤身一人的尖声警告。这里还有另一个存在——自他到达之后就一直呆在那儿——但他不知道那是什么。

或者，不如说，是 _谁。_

“喂？”大黄蜂强迫自己喊道，破了音的嗓音沉入空荡荡的夜晚。

他的镀层瘙痒着，但他没得到半句回复，寂静再一次压了上来。大黄蜂一阵颤栗，双臂抱起在胸前，企图无视十月晚空寒气冰凉的抚摸。

 _这真蠢，_ 他第一万次告诉自己。 _这是真他渣的蠢。我不敢相信我还在这么做，夜半三更在一个我从来没到过的地方到处晃，喊着某个大概只会狙了我的人出来。哦，丫的，他不会是真的要枪杀我吧？那就是为什么我感觉像被人盯着吗？_

大黄蜂低头瞥向自己的机身。没有来自瞄准器的红光点。他几不可察地舒了一口气，可提着的火种没有半点放松下来。

“这真蠢，”他说出了声，捏着嗓音直到自己都有点受不了。“有人在吗？我知道你在看着我——你藏得不是很好。以及你这样害得我鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了知道吗？说真的，如果你的目标是帮我弄清楚的话，这可帮不上什么忙。”

没有回复。当然。大黄蜂叹气叹得更大声了，一边瞄进树木的间隙一边假装比他实际上要勇敢。

“我要回家了，”他喊，试着无视开始在他处理器深处蜂鸣的隐隐作痛的嗡嗡声。“能听见我说话吗？我要 _回家了。_ ”

他的头抽抽地疼起来，那嗡鸣声如此之响他几乎无法透过它单调的吼声听见自己的思绪。他是在 _哪里_ 才会让他损毁的记忆痛苦成这样？决定牢牢地跟着直觉走，大黄蜂很快迈起了步子，特意确保他的脚步声又响亮又满是针对。

“拜，”他冲着空气喊。“看见了吗？我 _要走了。_ 我现在就在 _走开。_ 而且你最好别再跟我发信息了，因为你要敢的话，我就把数据板交给擎天柱。他会找到方法来破解你这三流小把戏的。我赌你觉得我真会留在这等着丢命呢，哈？嘛，我可能是不记得过去几个月，但我可不 _傻——_ ”

大黄蜂的话像霜一样冻结在了喉口，远处一声模糊的 _砰，_ 回响过树丛之间正到他的左侧。

他自知并不明智地转过了身来，光学镜疯狂地从树影间扫过，企图发出声音。“-喂？”他说，被那话差不多听不见的音量惹得有点烦。

 _砰。_ 大黄蜂后退了一步，稍微有些蹒跚，醍醐灌顶过来才意识到那响动听起来像什么—— _脚步声。_ 沉重，缓慢，果决的步伐，来自某个 _庞然大物。_

慢慢地，大黄蜂抬起头来。

他的整个机身似乎都在光学镜捕捉到树顶间的两抹猩红时锁住了，那光芒是如此地明亮周围阴暗、潮湿的叶子都像是着了火。

大黄蜂想要尖叫。他想要奔逃，想要回击， _什么事_ 都行，但他的机身动不了。他身躯里的每一个关节似乎都被焊死在了原地，他能做的全部便是望着那 _绝对是对光学镜_ 的红色光芒烙印进他自己的视野里。

它们顺着每一声绵软的 _砰_ 变得愈发清晰。大黄蜂呛在了发不出声的音节上，不远处的脚步声稍微加快了节奏，那红光后紧跟着一层黯淡的紫，泛在树木和夜伏的遮掩下几近不见形影。

一个霸天虎标徽加入了那对火烧红的光学镜。

大黄蜂的胸膛起伏着，火种跟着撕扯过他的恐慌在胸腔内疯狂地敲打。他勉强吱出了声微弱得可笑的呜咽，刚够他后退一步看着那暗沉的身形逐渐更清晰，更靠近，更 _庞大。_

黑夜四散披露出了那霸天虎高大的身形，然后就在一刹那，大黄蜂僵硬的机身松开了。他的排气扇随着过猛的抽气呼气发出了刺耳的尖叫声，拼尽了全力跌撞着往后退，试着迈出以自己个头完全跟不上的步伐大黄蜂几乎一下便绊倒在地。

他摔到了地上，返回现实的那一瞬刚够他扯开了嗓子尖叫起来。电钻来不及蓄能便释放，他跌坐进泥里，胡乱地冲笼罩在自己身前的霸天虎射击了起来，手足无措的状态下没一次打中。

“别过来！”他冲着那台他知道是闪电的机子尖叫道，蹒跚着站起身来，武器再次充能直到电路负荷不下为止。“ _离我远点！_ ”

大黄蜂不确定他在期待什么，但 _不是_ 闪电会缓缓举起手来还后退了那么一点。有什么在他炽热的深红光镜里闪烁着，一抹光芒若不是在这惊慌失措的状态下大黄蜂还能辨出来是担忧。

“好，”闪电说，声音安静但那副口音依然显著，宽大的机翼顺从一般在背后折了起来。“我不过去。”

大黄蜂的处理器 _灼烧_ 着。那感觉就像数以百计的针头织进了电路里再一并牵扯拉拽，遮蔽了他思绪的大片大片支离破碎的白噪愈演愈烈到了难以想象的程度。他又一次尖叫起来，过度的困惑和惊骇与恐惧令模块暂时性失去了它们原有的功能，已经无力的言语干脆彻底抛弃了他。

喊叫声拔得更高了，他又开了几次火，阵阵电光从闪电的装甲上弹开留下的不过几抹焦黑。霸天虎眉头都没有皱一下，但他没动，由着大黄蜂一次次的攻击雨点般落到他的机身上擦过装甲表面。

“怎-怎么—— _你，_ ”大黄蜂结巴着，发声器像要咳出烟来。“你—是 _你——_ ”

“我说过你得相信我，”闪电说，庞大的身形缓缓降低，膝盖着地的一声 _乓_ 震得树叶都从枝条上脱落了下来。

大黄蜂尖叫了一声磕绊着向后退，动作引带起的一阵晕眩传过机身又把他摔回了泥巴里。他大口喘着气，脚后跟随着他企图爬开的动作掘进泥土中，一帧帧的深红与黑紫涌过处理器划出阵阵的痛楚。

“我——我——搞 _什么，_ ”大黄蜂说，排气扇随着就要过热的机身嘶嘶响着几近失速。“ _搞什么？_ 你？ _你？_ ”

“大黄蜂，”闪电开了口，双手仍然定定举在空中示意着投降。“你——”

“我就知道！”大黄蜂嘶吼着说，兴师问罪地指着闪电。“我 _就知道_ 这是某种——某种——哪种霸天虎耍的把戏？你，干嘛，你知道了我的失忆症，然后就想着骗我呢，哈？你要弄死我吗？ _那_ 就是你的计划？”

闪电面部的齿轮在那层薄薄的镀层下扭曲。“假如我本意杀你，”他以一种低沉的声音说，“你不觉得我早就该下手了吗？”

“ _闭嘴！_ ”大黄蜂叫着，笨拙地将自己扶了起来。“你之前还一直盯着我看！你要——你就是想 _伏击我！_ ”

“那也没道理。”

“ _闭嘴！_ 闭 _嘴！_ 我不想听！你—你——我早知道你们霸天虎都不是好东西，但是趁着我失忆的空当来——我——你就是个 _变态！_ 彻头彻尾的变态！”

“大黄蜂，”闪电说，声音反常地紧绷着，几乎是在恳求。“我——”

“你还管我叫-叫-- _那个！_ ”大黄蜂尖叫道。“ ‘ _love’ ？!！_ 你真 _恶芯！_ 你知道这有多荒唐吗？你 _知不知道_ 这有多 _诡异_ 啊，啊？还都是为了把我弄到某个荒岛上，到这个前不着村后不着店的鬼地方，这样就没人能找到我的尸体了是吗！你——那真的——你这个 _变态！_ ”

“我先前并不清楚你失去了记忆，”闪电说。大黄蜂选择了无视他言语间露骨的沉痛。“我很抱歉。”

“别 _道歉，_ 你个疯子！”大黄蜂叫道。“你才不 _抱歉_ 勒！你——”

“大黄蜂，拜托，”闪电说，举过头雕的双手颤抖着但没有放下。“你 _一定_ 要听我说完。我清楚这听上去像什么——”

“你明明就 _不懂，_ 因为这听上去就是 _彻头彻尾的疯话_ 而你他渣的 _还在讲！_ ”

“这——”闪电说，在他自己和大黄蜂之间示意着。“ _我们——_ 是从四月初开始的，所以我以为你的记忆问题——”

“ _不要！_ ”大黄蜂说，捂住了音频接收器，乞求着要泛滥在他本就抽痛着的处理器里的阵阵白噪停下来。“不要！闭 _嘴！_ 你他丫的闭嘴！我不想听！”

“我们同时被派出来巡逻——”

“闭嘴！”

“——碰上了，然后我们开始争执——”

“ _闭嘴！_ ”大黄蜂尖叫着喊。“ _闭上你的臭嘴！闭嘴！_ ”

透过压得他喘不过气来的白噪声，大黄蜂听见了一声响亮的 _唿，_ 他颤栗地倒吸了一口气，眼前闪电的面甲换成了深红色，一副恼怒的神色深深刻进他的面孔中。

“ _你_ 闭嘴然后 _听我讲讲_ 怎么样？”闪电咆哮道，护目镜之后几乎能冒出火来。“我在 _试着_ 帮你，啰里啰嗦的小虫子！麻烦就 _试着_ 想起点什么来，然后闭上嘴巴，好好 _听我说完！_ 我 _爱_ 你——”

“离我远点！”大黄蜂说，电钻再次射击，望着电光 _喀啦_ 一声撞到了对方的头雕上在阴毒的窃喜之下浑身颤栗。“ _永远_ 不要再找我了，变态！我要有 _一件_ 事清楚，那就是我永远， _永远_ 不会让某个——某个 _你_ 这样的 _烂人_ 管我叫 _‘挚爱’！_ ”

 _唿。_ 闪电灰蓝色的面甲回归了，和岩石一般僵硬沉重，光学镜的红色光芒闪烁着几乎显得湿润。但大黄蜂不在乎：他趁着那片刻压抑的死寂拼尽了全力迈开腿奔跑起来，步伐掀起了脚下潮湿的地皮。

他的处理器随着一阵似乎永无止境的酸痛感不停地搏动，大块大块的红与紫色震颤在电路深处，但他无视了所有这些。拼命奔跑着，排气扇呼呼作响也完全无法冷却过热的系统，他的火种却是翻着筋斗,做着空翻,带了一股说不清道不明的狠劲儿怦怦直跳着不肯停歇。

 _是因为你被吓着了，_ 大黄蜂告诉自己，念念有词地，将那几个字在嘴里一遍遍地翻来覆去。 _因为你被吓着了。没有其它原因。你就是害怕。别想太多了。那是恐惧。你只是怕了。噢,普神在上啊，拜托一定要是这样。_


	4. Chapter 4

闪电不是经常能苦恼到一副病恹恹的样子的地步的，所以要他指出他的油箱过去七个小时就没有停止翻腾过是一种挺陌生的感觉。

他的处理器运作着，空荡荡但依然在打转，他的脏器里填满了硫酸,坚持不懈地啃噬着他的内里。他咬起自己的嘴唇来，眉头紧皱，企图甩掉沉甸甸压在他胸口上的哀伤然后 _想个计划。_

但是那付重担似乎就是不肯离去，无论他如何努力。大黄蜂还 _活着，_ 那起码能让他为此感到庆幸。那只小虫子本可能会受到严重伤害的，但他失去的就只有一些记忆。理论上讲，这无疑件值得感激的事，但闪电始终无法挥去大黄蜂光学镜中那股明如白昼的惊慌，自己现身时他流露出的那赤裸裸的恐惧。

上一次闪电看到那副神情已经是几个月之前了，他 _想_ 都没想过自己可能会再一次看见它。

闪电被丢开的数据板孤零零地躺在房间另一头，没了大黄蜂不时的消息轰炸屏幕一反常态地漆黑。看见它了无生气的屏幕，被提醒自己都失去了什么，只能空想自己究竟要 _怎么样_ 才能得回他此生的挚爱。这让他痛苦不已。

他叹息一声合上了光学镜，双手从自己的面甲上拖过。他有一小部分只希望他会想到某种能应对例如现在这种情况的计划，但他怎么 _可能_ 能预测到大黄蜂会忘了他们间的一切呢？闪电想过自己说不定能单纯让大黄蜂和他重来一次，但他内芯深处知道他们对彼此的嫌恶才是一开始让他们走得如此之近的关键。

嫌恶对闪电而言已经不再可行了。他可以假装，当然，但他无法说服自己再将他们的关系建立在谎言之上。大黄蜂值得更好的。

 _而且他铁定是不会让你再和他共处的了，_ 闪电酸酸地想，在油然而生的挫败感中拍上了自己的面甲，无视那股涌上镀层的热量和将他视线遮蔽的一片深红。

“闪电？”

闪电恼怒地低吼了一声，螺母的声音响在他的音频接收器里就像刀子一样扎耳。他随手抓起身旁的物件，一盏不幸的台灯，然后冲着门口把它甩了过去，凶狠地龇着牙。

“ _干嘛？_ ”他吠道，冲被砸到光学镜的螺母阴毒地咧开了嘴。

螺母向他报以了同样的烦躁，一脚踩上落地的台灯，将它在他巨大的脚板下碾成了粉末。“原谅我实在好奇你为什么在这儿 _自闭_ 了一个早上，”螺母低吼着，丝毫不顾及隐私地走进了他的房间里——一如既往地。“我们还有活要干。起来。”

“死开，”闪电说，非常刻意地转了过来来背对螺母。“我感觉有点不舒服。”

“你看上去很好。”

“你看上去很丑！”

螺母哼了一声，动作尖锐地拍上了闪电的一侧机翼。“现在可不是玩小家子气的时候，”他怒瞪着那个三变。“威震天大人要——”

“哦，看在 _炉渣_ 的 _份上，_ 你这个尽会漏油的螺栓脑袋，我 _不在乎，_ ”闪电啐了一口。“我 _感觉不舒服。_ 我哪也不去，啥也不干。非要我 _把内概念揍到你的处理器里？_ ”

“别再表现得像个幼生体了，”螺母疲倦地说。“你这样就好像我不清楚你难受的时候是什么样子。”

闪电低吼着。“闭嘴，我恨你。”

“呸， _我_ 恨看着你在我们本能为威震天大人的事业服务的时候躲在你的房间里，”螺母傲慢地说。“告诉我，是哪出了问题？。”

“你才不在乎，”闪电嘟喃着。“你只是想让我回去完成威震天今个儿下的随便什么荒唐命令。”

“不要装的好像你知道我的用意是什么！”螺母辩护道，尽管他们两个都挺清楚螺母的用意是什么。“无论我最终的目标是什么，第一步都是把你弄出这个房间去。告诉你的问题。”

闪电大声发起了牢骚。“没什么你能帮上忙的，傻冒，”他说。“ _走开。_ ”

“我拒绝。”

“ _好吧！_ ”闪电突兀地坐了起来，转过身面对螺母，直勾勾地盯着对方波澜不起的光学镜，他的烦躁在思及大黄蜂时缓缓消去。“我失去了一样东西。某件我十分珍重的事物。现在我不确定该如何将它拿回来，或者它还能不能再被归还。”

“是什么？”

“不关你事。”

螺母耸耸肩。“成吧，”他咕哝着说。“啧，无论这件什锦是什么，它真的值得你荒废职责来哀悼？”

“对。”

“唔。”螺母若有所思地挠了挠下巴，凝望着上方暗沉的石壁。“这么说吧，寻回失物最佳的方式便是原路折返。”

“我不确定那是否真的可行，就此事而言。”

“ _没什么_ 不可能，”螺母说。“丢失的东西永远不会真正消失。只是藏了起来。而要找到它你必须折返，找到物件丢失的地方，无论你必须往回走多远。”

闪电张嘴想争执但很快安静了，若有所思地瞥向他的数据板。大黄蜂的记忆不是一件物品，像螺母所臆测的，但兴许它们并没有想象中那么遥不可及。大黄蜂还是 _来_ 那岛上了,毕竟，而且他还没有叫后援。

兴许大黄蜂仍然残留有一些之前的记忆，即便已经朽坏得无法辨认。而若是闪电能想办法松动哪怕其中一个文件，那应该也足以顺藤摸瓜找回其余的。

“很好，”闪电说，很意外螺母竟然也有能帮上忙的时候。“我会的。”

螺母打了个响鼻。“来吧，那么，”他说。“我们至高无上的领袖要求我们的服役。”

“当然，”闪电翻翻光学镜说，仍有些不情愿地翻身下了床。“带路吧。”

“我正要。”

当跟着螺母向主控室走去时，他弯下腰拿回地上的数据板，尽可能安静地将它收回了自己的子空间里。不是说螺母会注意到——无论威震天有什么样的粗活脏话在前方等着他们，他显然更专注于那个——但谨慎一点从来不算过分。

感到振奋不少,闪电再次下定了决芯，而且他恰好知道该从哪开始： _照片。_ 看着他与大黄蜂拍下的相片足以唤起几千个鲜明的片段，使得它们再次浮现在脑海之中；闪电确定它们也能对大黄蜂起到同样的效果。一股强烈的执念贯彻过他的线路，而就连威震天开始列举他们的任务之时，他仍在思考该如何在不会被立即回绝的情况下与大黄蜂联系。看见自己不记得拍过的照片对大黄蜂而言可能会有些困难，但这是个闪电必须冒的险。

最艰难的部分将会是说服大黄蜂去 _看_ 它们。 但是假如闪电只剩下了一样东西，那便是希望。

* * *

_不可能。天塌下来了也不可能。没门儿。他疯了。彻彻底底疯了！_

大黄蜂光学镜闭都没闭一下。一整个漫长的晚上都被他用来掀开了自己房间的每一寸，翻卷过属于他的每一个物件以白费功夫地期望能找到点证据。无论那证据是会支持还是推翻他和闪电 _有过的关系，_ 大黄蜂就是得 _知道。_

这整个局面似乎都乱套了，而大黄蜂实在是没有勇气承认，哪怕是对自己。他知道自己从那奇怪的岛上一回来就该直接到擎天柱那里去。他应该去汇报情况，记下那里的地标，然后说不定制定条计划以尝试拿下那个三变战士。他 _知道_ 自己该这么做，但他 _做不到。_

而且，甚至更糟的是，他 _不知道为什么。_

大黄蜂勉强无视了火种里不舒服的悸动感和每当他试着想闪电都会侵入思绪的一帧帧色块。但他没有一个零件能明白为什么他没有把这天晚上的事告诉任何人。

 _我得知道，_ 大黄蜂想道，讪讪地打量着自己的房间，现在看上去就像被场龙卷风横扫过一样。 _话说回来了为什么那个怪胎会编出这种东西？它肯定就是骗人的把戏。明显的。你需要去告诉擎天柱。你知道的！起来，去跟他说，白痴！走啊！_

甭管他再怎么尝试说服自己照做，大黄蜂都没有下床。他有一亿个问题想问答案却半个够没有，而闪电闹这一出只让他感觉更糟了。大黄蜂没觉得自己 _还_ 能闹得比二月份睡下十月醒更糊涂，但就是不知怎地，他做到了。

太阳似乎花了几年才升起来。一等看见它丰满的桔色光芒，大黄蜂跳下了卧铺就冲警车的房间飞奔过去。

他想证明闪电是错的。他不完全清楚自己为什么会这么固执地想确认那霸天虎是在说谎，但他 _就是。_ 如果他能把这归于一次失败的刺杀尝试，他就能将其丢在脑后继续往前走。

或者，起码，他希望他能。

“ _警车！_ ”他叫道，一把把那榻榻米的木门甩开,憋着股他早上七点从不可能有的狠劲儿。“教我打坐！”

警车正，不出所料地，照料着那棵占了他房间大半的老树，叹着气望着几只鸟被大黄蜂的突然造访四下飞逃。“进来吧，”他干干地说。

“教我打坐，”大黄蜂重复道，向那忍者金刚冲上前去拽起了他的胳膊。“来嘛，你不总是试着要我去做的吗？‘静下芯来，感受这世界’所有那些废话？我想试试！就现在！警车？警车，你有在听我说话吗？”

“我能 _听见_ 你，是的，”警车轻声说，将一把草籽洒向了重新靠近的好奇鸟儿。“能问你为何会突然想打坐么？”

“我昨晚去谷歌了一下，然后我在哪儿读到有好多人类会通过冥想来清净他们的大脑然后有时候它还能带回被忘却的记忆，然后我就想内个就差不多-大概-好像是我这儿的情况，对吧？”大黄蜂一口气说完了，步子在原地一蹦一跳的。他 _一定_ 得弄到一些答案，哪怕那意味着向警车那一套傻不溜秋的神怪理论屈服。“来嘛，拜托？擎天柱的说教无聊死人了，要是我他渣得再坐下来听一堂，我就要把我的处理器挖出来啃掉。拜托,拜托,拜托, _求你了？_ ”

警车耐芯地等着大黄蜂结束了他的连珠炮才低头瞥向那迷你金刚，面甲上一副轻轻的微笑。“我将很乐意帮你，”他温和地说。“实际上，你能考虑冥想对我而言是莫大的惊喜。它对痊愈身芯切实有着莫大帮助，而且——”

“是啦，听着，我不在乎，”大黄蜂大气都不想喘一下，牙关紧咬,他的处理器痉挛着，一思及闪电大块斑驳的红与紫就止不住地往上涌。“我们能不能，像，现在就开始？在擎天柱又要把我叫回去说之前？”

警车思量了一会。大黄蜂在盼望中几乎能从自己的装甲里跳出来。

“好，”警车终于说。“但你必须同意照我说的 _一切_ 去做。”

“一切都好，什么都行，”大黄蜂说着，敬了个礼。 _要是这意味着能证明闪电只是在胡说八道，我它渣每一天都来打坐。_

* * *

大黄蜂感觉特别傻，坐在地上的一个蒲团上看着警车将一罐不停冒着泡泡的水浇进一个小喷泉里。鸟儿在万物苏醒时唧唧喳喳的叫声无庸置疑是很宁静，但大黄蜂似乎就是静不下他躁动的火种。

他这么做能找回什么？他会找回 _任何东西_ 么还是只会弄得自己在警车面前出糗？

尽管大黄蜂紧张，警车看上去挺安详的，手指牵过刚开始透进房间里的一缕阳光。整个房间似乎都散发着一种橘色的朦胧微光，由金灿灿的阳光和火红火红的秋叶映衬着共同洒下。

“花上一些时间来放松，大黄蜂，”警车轻声说，声音低沉而且古怪地宽慰。“深吸气，屏息，然后缓缓呼出来。多重复几次直到你感到宁静。”

“这真蠢，”大黄蜂说。

“有意思，那听上去可不像深呼吸，”警车戏弄着说。“闭上光学镜然后集中注意。”

大黄蜂咕哝了几声，开始怀疑这主意的可行性，但他无论如何听从了建议并合上光学镜。警车声音里的微笑在他说话时显得十分浅显。

“很好。现在，吸气,默数四下。”

大黄蜂照做了。

“收住，数三下。”

大黄蜂照做了。

“现在呼气,数到五下。放慢。”

大黄蜂照做了，竭尽上全力无视自己一个劲地想出去跑圈的冲动。警车怎么能做到这样呆坐个三分钟以上的？大黄蜂已经感觉自己要失智了。

“思绪会经过你的处理器，”警车安静地继续道。“这是正常的。确知它们的存在，然后让它们淡去。清开你处理器中除深呼吸以外的一切。吸四下，收三下。。。呼五下。”

‘清净他的处理器’兴许是大黄蜂尝试过最困难的任务。但他紧抓住这么做下去能给他答案的一线希望，然后照着指引深呼吸起来。缓缓地，允许他的思绪脱缰撒起野来再溜出自己的脑海，淡入一片虚无。

警车耐芯地等着大黄蜂吸气，收气，呼气，一遍又一遍，终于落定下一种舒适的规律。不去思考比大黄蜂期盼中宁静得多，如此他甚至没被再一次充斥他脑海的警车的声音惹恼。

“既然这是你的第一次旅程，我将会引导你度过这一次冥想，”警车说。“专注你的呼吸并允许我的话语将你带去你向往之地。你可有任何想去拜访的地方？”

试着不去想那听上去有多白痴，大黄蜂呼出一口气，光学镜继续闭着。“底特律河，”他毫不迟疑地说。

“一个绝妙的选择，”警车回复道。“继续你之前的作为，专注呼吸，吸进，收，然后呼出。允许日光的暖意洗刷过你，让河流沁人芯脾的低语充斥你的思绪。”

大黄蜂没敢笑。即使他还是感觉像个傻子，他 _的确_ 感到镇静了不少。

“想象你自己在沿着河床散步，”警车说。“忙碌的城市在你身后，但你只能听见冲刷着河岸的涓涓流水。一阵微风吹过河面，带来一次清凉，然后你看着一千层涟漪跃过平静的河面。”

大黄蜂又深吸了一口气，将自己带回到底特律河旁边，有些惊奇想象自己正站在河水的边沿是多么地容易。他是很喜欢那条河，而且它的模样很容易回想——宽广，湛蓝，点缀着鸟儿河远处的船只。

 _嘿，_ 他想着。 _酷。说不定这不是我做过最傻的事。_

“你弯腰将手探进了水里，”警车说。“不冷不热，稍稍有些暖，刚够提供一种舒适的触感。你感到了安宁，祥和，那静谧洗刷过你的全身。你只能听见水流与鸟兽的响动——鸟儿的啼鸣，昆虫的歌唱，青蛙的鸣叫。你深吸一口气，准许那宁静充满你全身，浸润着每一组晶体管，每一个电容器，你机体内的每一条电路。”

大黄蜂 _照做了。_ 他伸手摸向并不在那儿的河水，让他的十指从中划过，不加思索地深深吸进了一口气。

“有关那条河的记忆充斥着你的脑海——有些是你最珍爱的时光之一，”警车说，他的声音仿佛是跨越了想象中的那条河流，荡漾在流水上空显得轻柔而舒张。“你忆起与你的朋友和队友们共度的时光，你能感受到一股深深的归属感。有他们在，有这宽广的河流在，你知道你会一直安然无恙。”

 _大黄蜂因为什么笑了起来，足尖试探般地点进了水里。_ 噪点。 _隔板把他往前一推，他惊叫一声摔进——_ 噪点。 _——尖叫着被泼了满脸水，但很快又欢笑起来。_

这 _起作用_ 了。大黄蜂恍然意识到。

“你开始向河岸的边缘走去，慢慢地，没有迟疑。这是你唯一的目的地，你不必匆匆赶往别处，而你也很乐意将这片刻时光据为己有。”警车说。“温暖,而非炎热的阳光照耀在你的镀层之上，你能感受脚下的草叶，青葱翠绿，生机蓬勃。”

 _Sari坐在驾驶座上，大黄蜂在人行道上狂飙着——_ 噪点。 _她开怀大笑，但那声音很快被截断，他甩开车门，而她则纵身跳了出去跃进——_ 噪点。 _他松开手，被甩飞出去的女孩儿尖叫着大笑起来摔进了波光粼粼的湛蓝湖面溅起一片_ ——噪点。

“当你身于河边之时，你没有任何责任，”警车继续说。“这片刻的独处与静谧属于也只属于你一个人。当你意识到了这点，你蹚进水中，感受着脚下的细沙和卵石，河面没过了你的脚踝，接着是你的膝盖，接着到你的大腿，再没过你的腰线。水很清凉，清澈，而且明亮，就像天空之上和拂过你机身的微风。”

 _一只大手和他自己的手掌交织在一起，正被他拉扯着，企图把——往前拽——_ 噪点。 _明亮的月光泛过水面，映出了——_ 噪点。 _他拼了命游向河岸，一个浪头朝他扑过来，正来自那台带着副深红色——_ 噪点—— _在他身边不过咫尺的地方扎下了水——_ 噪点。 _喷气机引擎的响声越来越淡，他仍挥着手，湿了个透的装甲下的火种无比温暖。他知道他们——_

噪点。

噪点。

噪点。

大黄蜂的光学镜猛地睁开，疼痛的泪水顺着脸颊流下他突然伸手抓上了自己剧烈抽痛着的头雕。

“停！”大黄蜂失声尖叫道，猛地站起身来然后尽全力泄愤似的地踢了一脚地上的蒲团。“ _停下！_ 我不想再继续了！”

警车轻盈的语调立即沉了下来，接着他冲上前去，担忧写满在了他的五官之间。

“大黄蜂？”他说，看上去很是警觉。“你还好么？”

“我不干了！”大黄蜂叫着，狠命抹着自己的面甲，将胳膊一把拽出了本令人安芯的警车的抓握。“我——对不起，我只是——我得—我——”

“没事的，”警车很快说。“你看见了什么？你记起什么来了吗？”

“ _没有！_ ”大黄蜂叫道，稍微绊了绊朝门口奔去。“抱歉——我是说，谢了，我只是——我得走了！”

他很感激警车似乎并没有争执，因为他确定他的头雕肯定要炸开,要是自己再试着回想那个被遗忘的夏天。 逃回自己的房间里，大黄蜂安静地呜咽了几声，一边扯过一个枕头来捂上自己的音频接收器一边大口喘着气企图找回呼吸。

“这不可能是真的，”他也不知道是对谁耳语着说道，紧紧闭上光学镜咬住了自己的舌头。“这 _不可能_ 是真的。”

细节都很模糊，但他能肯定两件事：一，打坐比他预料中的有效得多。二，记忆中和他一起戏水的那台机要远， _远_ 大过一个汽车人应有的体型。

而且即使他再想否认，大黄蜂火种里一个叫不出名字的部分完全能确定那些记忆的残片里正是闪电。


	5. Chapter 5

慵懒的日子是闪电最喜欢的类型之一，尤其是当那些任务不用他介入也能顺利完成的时候。螺母跟威震天就出去了，执行着某些他没听也懒得听的事务，留下他独自在基地里只有路过的惬意凉风和他自己的思绪陪伴。

由老旧矿洞修饰而来，霸天虎的基地里总是又黑又冷，但闪电从来没有感到抱怨的必要。这里既宽敞又自在，他可以在周边的矿道里迷失上几个小时而不会见到一条熟悉的道路。这基地的布局几乎就是为了闭关自守而筑造的，闪电充分利用了这一点将自己隔绝在外。

闪电开始在这迷宫之间穿行不过是几分钟前的事，他周围的景色,不知怎地,却已经显得完全陌生了。他品味过那念头，注视着高高笼罩在上方的阴沉岩壁，寻思着那阵阵回荡其中的唿啸生是来自雨，风，或是两者兼有。

他叹口气冲块石头踢了一脚，看着它隐没进阴暗走道的另一头，不过片刻就又被他慢慢跟了上去。他又踢了一下。它消失了。接着再重新出现。

 _真无聊，_ 闪电安芯想着。

又一次他抬脚要踢，一条通知突然出现在了他的显像器里面：新消息。来自大黄蜂。

闪电不确定自己喉口那股麻痒感是忍俊不禁还是烦躁不安。无论怎么说，毫不犹豫地，他拽出了自己的数据板，差点都没来得及读完短信就先行下手把它删了：

你最好憋在跟我胡来 >:/

着手把数据清除，闪电强迫自己没有微笑起来，匆匆敲开几个程序再将一条加密信息回到大黄蜂的地址上。

我们的短信都得加密。不然发送出去太冒险了。

是么，咯，我不晓得怎么搞，所以嘛

闪电禁不住安静地轻笑了几声。他的希冀急切地想要高涨起来，但他制住了自己的情绪，徒劳地努力不让自己高兴太快。就因为大黄蜂给他发消息了不代表他真记得什么。事实上，他不大可能记起了什么，考虑到他还不知道怎么给自己的短信加密。

不过闪电依然忍不住大大松了一口气，庆幸大黄蜂最后还能选择跟他说话。他尽快回复了，斜靠在冰凉的石壁上。

我可以再教你。不是很难的。

大黄蜂好一会没有动静。在那片刻之间，闪电害怕是自己太直接了。 _他不认识你，傻子，_ 他想，磨着牙。 _他不会想和你见面——要是他聪明的话，他会跑得远远的，巴不得永远看不见才好。_

但屏幕上又一条消息让闪电的火种翻了个筋斗。

管他的。我只问你要点东西。

要什么？

证据。我要真的，实实在在的证据。还有想我说的，你最好别再跟我胡来

后背挨在岩壁上发出刺耳的刮蹭声闪电瘫坐了下来，他的火种在胸腔里跳动得如此剧烈他都怕它会把自己的外层装甲给撞穿。所有忍住不过度兴奋的希望都消失了，闪电最终发现自己在用激动得发颤的手指打出一句回复。

为什么？

大黄蜂用了很长一段时间来回复。虽然说他的回复语气刺耳行间还一堆错别字，读过那条信息让一阵汹涌的喜悦冲刷过了闪电。

因为我觉得我记得社么了，你个大白痴！而且它最好别是我想的那样。然后要是你给不了我证据，哪就意味着它不是我想的那样，我就可以回去继续很你了。所以先在给我证据不然我准要要找到你然后呼叫一次空袭。

他知道自己不该笑，但那并不妨碍他大笑出声。他的油箱拧到一块儿去的感觉就像一群蝴蝶拍着翅膀煽动起了他的每一束传感器。他很快点进自己的相册并选了他最最钟爱的那张照片：一张大黄蜂拿闪电的数据板照的自拍合影，一副俏皮的微笑在他脸上咧开，和最细弱的一抹笑意映在闪电自己的面甲上。

一张简简单单的照片似乎捕捉到了大黄蜂身上闪电如此钟爱着的一切。他明亮、灿烂的光学镜，他戴着的那副浅笑，他用那满是爱慕和眷恋的目光望着闪电,即使回报他的只是一副细弱的微笑的模样。那张照片稍微有些模糊，而闪电确信自己肯定就此抗议过的，但大黄蜂不顾他的抱怨也坚持了下去。

那个烦人的小虫子总是会坚持下去。

闪电发出那张照片，呼吸一深一浅焦芯地等待着。他的火种砰砰几声，看着已读的标志出现而没带上任何回应。每一秒都是煎熬，知道大黄蜂正看着那张照片，做着普神知道什么。闪电甚至没有停下来想想就这么把那照片发出去有多愚蠢——要是汽车人的首领此时就在大黄蜂身后，利用闪电来获取信息呢？

 _不，_ 闪电坚实地告诉自己。 _大黄蜂不会那么做的。相信他。_

差不多五分钟过去了大黄蜂才回应，虽然那感觉就像一个时辰。而且那句回复显然也值不上这么久的等待。

看上去像假的。光线都错了

“你 _开玩笑_ 呢？”闪电嘶嘶叫起来，视线转红他抓着数据板的手用上了足以粉碎的力道。 “这张照片 _你拍的，_ 白痴，怎么还能是 _假的？_ ”

才不是，蠢货。

给我那真的证据来不然我就把这告诉擎天柱了。你有十秒钟!!!!!!!!!

怒瞪一眼，闪电返回自己的相册，选了每一张有大黄蜂在里面的照片。“哦，想要真的证据是吧，”他低低咆哮着，一张一张把所有照片全勾选过且全然不顾其中一些有多叫人窘迫。手抖得不能再抖的自拍，几张图片里在闪电模糊的面孔旁边大黄蜂正冲着镜头尖叫，偷拍的镜头下大黄蜂身上映着落日的光辉显得尤其好看。 就连闪电格外讨厌的那张，里面他们的嘴角在相接的唇瓣之后勾了起来，大黄蜂向外伸着胳膊偷下了他们亲密无间的片刻中的一瞬。

出于泄愤闪电把它们全发出去了，那一会儿全然不管收到一百一十七张属于一段被遗忘时光的照片该会有多让对方不知所措。但这,古怪地，也很解气，闪电的恼火很快在沉重的喘息之下熄灭了，排气扇吃力地转动他努力企图让自己冷静下来。

那成山的消息被打开了，闪电盯着，胸口沉闷，等待着一句回复。背后的岩壁似乎冷上了无数倍，他盯着大黄蜂的头像，等待着什么, _任何_ 能够予以一丝慰籍的东西

接着毫无预警地，大黄蜂下线了。

闪电叹息一声，松手让数据板掉到腿上然后揉起了自己的面甲。烦躁洗刷过了他。他一拳砸到地上，试着让自己保持镇静。

“渣的，”他也不知道是对谁嘟哝着，合起光学镜由着自己的头雕挨上身后的石墙。

最起码大黄蜂拿到他想要的证据了。

* * *

大黄蜂机身随着他的颤栗发出了咯嗒的响动，盯着被他毫无风度地摔到了房间另一头的数据板。尽管已经尽了力，它还是没有摔成碎片，而在地上发着光的那副画面里正是他自己将唇瓣贴在闪电湖蓝色的嘴唇上。

“不，”大黄蜂耳语道，光学镜睁大了盯着，无法把自己的视线剥离开。“不，不，不， _不，_ 没 _门儿。_ ”

错不了的。大黄蜂从来没有见过 _那样_ 一副神情出现在自己身上，但那感觉却一点都不陌生。尽管他再想看向别处，大黄蜂能做到的就只有盯着，处理器里漫没着残缺不全的图像和他几乎认不出来的情感。一帧帧的深红色似乎要在大黄蜂的光学镜里活过来，一抹抹的黑夹杂着黄扭曲成了大黄蜂和闪电交织的双手，一缕缕的暗紫色重组成闪电映在月光之下的镀层。

“ _不，_ ”大黄蜂再一次说道。“那没 _可能_ 啊。”

他知道他在说空话。他越是盯着它看，他就越能 _感觉到。_ 他可以尝到嘴唇上的火药味，可以感到一双比自己的大得多的手握在它们上面。他能感到自己角上一阵轻柔的碰触，顺着下来抚摸起他的头雕后侧，他可以感到火种在胸腔里跳得越来越激烈——他可以看见闪电翻着他的光学镜，他眼里自己的手伸了出来，安静地索求着一个拥抱。

大黄蜂一滚下床摔到了地上，既无力又困惑以至于完全无法正常思考。他的头雕像是要裂成两半，残破的记忆撕扯着线路，一下没承受住他油箱一拧就吐在了地板上。

 _这不可能是真的，_ 大黄蜂狂乱地想着，抹抹嘴角，朝他的数据板爬了过去，四肢机械地动作着。 _那些是假的。它们肯定得是假的！_

这些瞬间他一点都记不起来——他的处理器里什么也没有。但他的 _火种_ 是有反应的，于是大黄蜂突然明白了那股他自逃离闪电的时候就一直有的不舒服的错位感。他的处理器把什么都忘了，但火种永远不会。它自始至终都知道。

“没门，”大黄蜂轻语着说，仍然无法接受这个概念，无视了另一组油箱清空的警告。“这不对。。。”

他翻到下一张图片上，那张必然是闪电拍的因为画内就只有大黄蜂。他的光学镜透过相机镜片都在闪闪发着光，一只小小的蝴蝶平衡在他的指尖顶端上，拍打到一半的翅膀稍稍模糊，让大黄蜂悄悄注视着，惊叹写满了他的每一寸微笑。

“我不记得这个，”大黄蜂耳语出了声。“我 _没这么干。_ ”

但他知道他做过。火种抽搐着他的处理器要裂成了两半企图将他记忆的残片拼接回来。大黄蜂合上光学镜抓上了自己的头雕，怕那剧痛可能会让它炸开，闪电上气不接下气的笑声在他处理器深层某处荡漾着。

这不可能是真的。但大黄蜂知道它是。

他的腿发抖发得他都担芯自己站不起来，但在些许挣扎之后，大黄蜂勉强晃晃悠悠地朝门口蹒跚了过去。当那微弱，不可能的松针与落叶的味道也充斥了大黄蜂的脑海，他咬咬牙甩开了自己的房门。

他问对方要证据，但他从来就没料到过 _得到_ 任何。而现在，他反而比以往更坚定了，勉强正了正身子朝隔板的房间走去。

“隔板！”他用种锈钉子一样的声音喊道。“ _隔板！_ ”

他跌撞着挨到了门板上挥拳就敲，对着那金属使劲拍打。“ _隔板！_ 你 _它渣_ 出来！”

房门滑开了，闹得大黄蜂差点没一头栽进去,也就是隔板接住了他，担忧刻进了大型机的面孔中。

“喔啊，慢着点，小兄弟，”隔板说，“怎么回事？你看上去——”

“糟芯透了，我知道，”大黄蜂喘着气，钻过隔板身侧径直走进了他的房间里。“照片。”

隔板忙然地盯着看大黄蜂开始翻腾他的抽屉。

“呃，抱歉。。。什么？”隔板说。

“ _照片！_ ”大黄蜂叫道，不过看着隔板房间角落里一副画作让他抽了抽。“相片！图片！随便你想怎么叫！我需要一些随便什么东西的 _照片，_ 它们能帮上忙的，我 _知道_ 它们能！”

“你还好吗？”隔板不安地问。“你——”

“在我把你房间翻个底朝天之前给我弄点照片来！”大黄蜂喊。

隔板直了直身子，点点头。“诶呃——好好好！可以！先坐下来冷静一下，好吧？ Sari拿她的手-手机拍过一堆呢，我可以——让我给她打过去然后我们一起看看，好吗？但现在先坐下来吧，你看上去像随时要晕过去了。”

大黄蜂摔开另一层抽屉，边翻找着边皱起了眉，对于就是没有照片这一点感到很苦恼。为什么现在都没人会拍照留念啥的了？他暗自记下以后要让自己搞个相簿日记或者什么的来，为其中的讽刺之处对自己哑然失笑。

“行吧，”他说，倒退几步挨着隔板的卧铺颤巍巍地坐了下来。“行吧，就——告诉她快点，行吗？”

“会的，”隔板说，点着头赶出了房间。

大黄蜂深吸一口气，带着发热般的兴奋他的火种在胸腔里不停跃动着。每一次他合上光学镜，他都可以看见自己与闪电在一起的画面，而且每一副都让他感到比空气还轻飘飘的且越发地困惑。

最棒的是，他看见了一些并没有被录下的画面，再怎么短暂破碎，它们也 _就在那儿，_ 明如白昼。充满思绪的否认与抗拒他赶不走，但他 _知道_ 那些照片是真的哪怕他自己也无法让自己承认。每一帧色彩都更清晰起来，每一阵无踪可循的气息，每一股难以辨认的情绪的闪动。

最糟的是，大黄蜂意识到愈发沉重压在火种里面芯芯念念的渴望兴许完全不是因为他失去的记忆：那个他始终放不下、比什么都想念的,是 _闪电。_


	6. Chapter 6

“好嘞，”Sari说，把手机从口袋里掏出来冲着屏幕点了几下。“我跟擎天柱说了我们的打算，还有他怎么样都不准来打扰我们。警车跑外边儿赏花去了，然后救护车不知道在哪儿发脾气呢。 我们要用多久都可以。”

大黄蜂的处理器已经在烦躁中抽抽地跳动了起来，参差不齐的紫色灰色和深红色的斑点爬满在他的光学镜之后。“Sari，无意冒犯，但你的手机准是世界上最小的，”他说，抬手揉着自己的太阳穴。“我不觉得比我小拇指还小的照片能起什么——”

“啧，废话——不然你觉得我干嘛要确保我们能独处？”Sari扬起那种只有一个八岁大能做到的得意表情截断了他的话。“明明自己都是拿高科技拼的，你对现代技术的认知未免太落后了吧，傻瓜？”

她骄傲地摁下了手机上的最后一个键，然后那台大黄蜂——显然——几个月之前“借了来”的那台电视屏幕上亮出了一幅倒挂在树上的警车的照片。星星点点的草叶模糊了相片的边角。大黄蜂噗嗤一笑，当即把几个关键联系了起来。

“想偷拍人冥想呢，小Sari？”他好笑地说。

Sari吃吃笑起来。“这张是我老久以前刚见你们的时候拍的，省省吧！见到你们我真的很兴奋的好吧！”

“噢，这是我把公园里的秋千架弄坏了的那天？”隔板说，随着响亮的一声 _砰_ 坐到了地上。接着他紧张地瞥了眼大黄蜂，小型机安静地伸吟一声扒拉在沙发上。“你还记得那回吧，是不？”

“当然记得，铁块脑袋，”大黄蜂说。“那是，多少，两年前的事诶。”

“就是确认一下。”

“我是失忆，不是白痴。”

“我就是确认一下！”

“ _大伙！_ ”Sari打断道。“Bee，你这样子头都疼得不行了，就 _别_ 喊了吧？我不觉得这是你该做的。正好相反嘞，其实。”

大黄蜂闷闷地哼了一声，试着将注意从闪电身上甩开。光想那名三变战士对恢复他的记忆可没有一点用，但基于他头雕里痛感的尖锐程度，他的处理器里可全是关于那三张脸的霸天虎的信息。

闪电发给他那一沓图片还躺在他的数据板里——大黄蜂就是下不去手删除。 对，它们初看只给他带来了一种像被灼热的刀刃刺穿进双眼之间的感觉，但看着那些画面让大黄蜂感到莫名地温暖。 安全，舒适，仿佛他火种里不容忽视一部分真的能在那些像素之间找到一个归属。

“你确定你没事吗？”隔板说，放轻了声音，向大黄蜂靠过去了些。“你的头痛看上去好像比之前的严重了好多。是不是有什么——”

“我在数据板上找到了几张照片然后就发现我开始能记起一些玩意儿了，”大黄蜂很快说，琢磨着觉得半真话也总好过完全的谎言。“但是，呃，我也没存太多，所以我就觉得我该到处问问。”

“你摔开了我的房门，”隔板说。

“天，我 _对不起_ 啦。只是那会儿就几乎像我想把我的记忆要回来或者怎么似的！我——”

“Bee！”Sari再一次打断了。“别再老发作不然我就去跟救护车说你感觉不舒服了。现在，二月份，对吧？是。。。五号还是什么的，你就是那后面都记不起来了，是不是？”

“三号，下午什么时候，”大黄蜂说，强迫自己坐直好看清楚电视，被那动作惹得抽了抽。“但是你要想的话可以直接跳到，像，三月份了。普神知道擎天柱都怎么把二月的上半个部分都强塞进我脑壳里的。”

Sari咂咂舌翻了几页，停在一张标着三月九号的图片上。 隔板大笑起来，捂住嘴的同时旁边的大黄蜂一缩身子抓上了自己的头雕。

“要的就是这个，”大黄蜂透过咬紧的牙关说，那图像在电视屏幕和他思绪间的某处漂浮着。

“你记起来了？”Sari兴奋地问。

“没有，”大黄蜂叹了口气。“但是。。。我不知道怎么解释。这就好像，感觉像我在试着记起来一个被忘掉的梦或者之类的。我只能得到断断续续的几截，接着剩下的就都化成马赛克了。头是肯定疼了不少，不过。”

大黄蜂张开光学镜看向那张照片——一张手抖拍下的救护车，看样子在冲着一个年轻、似乎很无聊的人类大吼。显然Sari拍下这张照片时笑得还不轻，看它失焦成了什么样子就知道，但大黄蜂堪堪能靠着它拼起几块破损的数据碎片。

“老救正赶路呢，因为有人几分钟前刚叫了辆急救车。”隔板微微咧嘴回想着。“然后这人就在他前面要过马路，然后救护车差点就从那可怜家伙身上轧过去了。”

“那是他自己的错，谁叫他不好好看路的，”Sari了然地说。

“救护车在那之后抱怨他们横穿马路抱怨了 _几个小时，_ ”隔板轻笑起来。“记得他还说他要就此在市政厅发表演说吗？”

“我都把那给忘了！”Sari说。“Bee，我相当确定他其实还想让你帮他准备一下材料来着，说他太忙没空。”

“他当然要这么干，”大黄蜂说，翻了翻光学镜。“好像我真会帮他搞似的。”

“嘛，考虑到他后来还是没去演讲，你 _显然_ 没给他准备任何东西。”隔板说。

尽管处理器里的钝痛正在慢慢加重，大黄蜂还是感到自己面甲上浮出了一副浅浅的微笑。这是种古怪的感觉，这么看着隔板和Sar回到过去的时光里自己却只能在外面旁观。但更奇怪的是，这并没有让他感到不自在，而且有那么一会儿，大黄蜂觉得自己好像也能身处其中了。

“你想起什么来了吗？”Sari和声问，小手搭上了大黄蜂的一边轮胎。

他耸耸肩，合了一会儿光学镜。“像我说的，这觉得就像要想起来一个梦，”他说。“但感觉里边儿还是 _有_ 点什么的。那些颜色和声音——我开始觉得它们有点熟悉了。”

“那真是好极了！”隔板欣喜地说。“Sari，给他看看我们在下城区打篮球的那一次呗，记得那回吗？跟——”

“——擎天柱一块打的，当然记得！”Sari明快地说，匆匆划过了又几张照片。“那个我有几张拍的可不错了！”

“噢，拜托，我竟然错过了 _大哥_ 打篮球？”大黄蜂嚎着，再一次睁开了光学镜。

不管怎么说，这似乎也开始起 _一点点_ 作用了。他记不起任何关于这样一场活动的信息，但他几乎能想起沥青在脚板下刮蹭的感觉，隔板喊着要他传球的声音。这不算多，但也算 _是_ 点什么。

大黄蜂不认为Sari会有他真正想挖掘的那段记忆——其他汽车人似乎对他和闪电无论什么关系都不知情，而大黄蜂有意将这保持下去。但最起码他不会再被 _完全_ 蒙在鼓里了。

* * *

“然后 _这个_ 是你们刚刚跑完的时候拍的，”Sari兴奋地说，滑到另一张照片上，上面的大黄蜂变形变到一半，离一头撞上前面的路灯杆只差了几寸。“那之后你发誓你 _永远_ 都不要再跟一辆超跑比赛了。”

“我赢了吗，至少？”大黄蜂说。

“就一点，”隔板大笑起来。“顶多领先个两三厘米。你炫耀了整整一个月。”

“呵，准备好再听我炫耀吧，因为那 _酷毙了！_ ”大黄蜂说，崇拜地看着那辆显然跟他一对一过的法拉利流畅的车身线条。“看看那家伙！我赢了它！那些东西的马力可都是550匹 _起步_ 的！”

“别又来了，”隔板伸吟一声。

“这吹嘘的资本是我自己挣的，非常感谢，”大黄蜂哼了哼，处理器在一丝自豪涌现的作用下抽抽疼了起来，一场他记不起来的比赛带来的愉悦感拂过他火种的边缘。“那张照片好像效果不错，其实。我想想都感觉很兴奋。”

“那对你来说可是个重大时刻，”隔板说。“说不定重要的事情你会比较容易想起来？”

“ _呃啊，_ 你听上去就像 _警车。_ ”

“可那完全有可能啊！他教你那招打坐啥的不是也起了一点点作用吗，嗯？”

“管他的，”大黄蜂说，流利地把 _那个_ 话题给切开了。

“那场比赛唯一扫兴大概的就是擎天柱那之后就给你把街头赛车 _彻底_ 禁了。”Sari沮丧地说。“嘿，说不定你可以告诉他你忘了那回事，这样我们就可以——”

“Sari， _不行，_ ”隔板严肃地说。“街头赛车很危险的！而且大黄蜂最不需要的就是再加重他的伤势。”

“但是——！”

“ _不行。_ ”

“真死板，”Sari嘀咕着说，不过她的微笑没有褪去。

大黄蜂已经接近极限了，迟钝的处理器里被一次次打捞缺失记忆的尝试弄得模糊一片。他们可是一口气过到了六月份，现在大黄蜂的头雕里虽然感觉还是空空的，他的火种却感觉温暖了些许，多了份安全感。被遗忘时光里的情感仍牢牢附着在他的火种上，而在大黄蜂看来，那就算是一次小小的胜利。

 _就剩一样东西还没试了，_ 他紧张地想，摸索着坐了起来。

“你有没有几张我们跟虎子打起来的照片？”他问，装出一副漫不经心的样子。

隔板扭过头来，歪了歪头雕。“怎么？”

“我——那种时候不都挺，考验神经的，你知道？”大黄蜂说，绞尽脑汁摸索着任何一个不是‘我想见见闪电’的解释。“情绪比较强烈的时候似乎就能起作用，所以还有什么能比得上把虎子打得落花流水的时候呢？再加上，万一我之前还学到了什么新招式结果现在 _忘了_ 怎么办？那我可忍不了！”

“好啦，好啦，等会儿，”Sari说，空着的那只手满不在乎地挥了挥，另一只忙着翻过她的相册。“我觉得我有几张，给我几秒——在你们打架的时候把电话掏出来通常不是我的优先选择的，你知道。”

“我 _希望_ 不是，”隔板说。

“啊-哈！”Sari说，颇为自得地点开了手机上一张非常模糊的照片显示到电视屏幕上。“这个还是在八月的时候。螺母和闪电在林子里鬼鬼祟祟的，然后被出去踏青的警车撞上了。”

“我从来没见擎天柱收到信号以后赶那么急过，”隔板说。

大黄蜂让出了一声唿哨。“他们在干嘛？”

“警车想监听，但是就只听见他们在那里抱怨活太多什么的，”Sari吃吃笑了笑说。“然后螺母开始到处转悠结果碰掉了一个鸟巢，警车立马发狂了。不出意外。”

“还好我们及时赶到了，”隔板说。“场面混乱得很。叶子满天飞，树被连根拔起来到处丢，还有些着火了——你后来还管那叫‘好玩’。”

“你们出发的时候我躲在大哥的拖车里，”Sari骄傲地说。“不过他发现以后叫我躲树后面去了。还是拍了几张很棒的，不过！”

大黄蜂不能更同意了。光看着几张小图就惹得他的火种阵阵悸动。它们大多数都不是失焦就是被掉落的枝叶挡了镜头，但仅仅是模糊的色块都足以让肾上腺素涌动过大黄蜂的电缆。

“看看这张——这张我掐点掐得简直 _完美——_ 那个是警车，对着螺母， _一飞镖扎到了他的眼睛上！_ 然后——”

“有别的吗？”大黄蜂问，心不在焉地打量过那张照片，极力想听上去随意一点。

“等我看看，”Sari边说边翻了翻。“他后来气得 _很。_ 螺母，我是指。没瞎，但是那之后他的准头 _可_ 歪了不少。”

“就是可惜他后来还是给补好了，”隔板叹了口气。

“这里，Bee，你肯定会爱死这张的！”Sari点开了另一张照片，让大黄蜂的火种顿时做了个空翻，处理器里的电子当即突突跳了起来撞击着电路。

有些失焦，照片里的大黄蜂不过是一抹明黄,还有半截在框外，但镜头中的闪电展现出了全貌，火焰从他的炮口中喷涌而出。 大黄蜂的火种攥紧了，坐直起来，半惊叹半忐忑地瞄着那副画面。

 _他还攻击我，_ 他想着。 _那可不咋像男友会做的事，是吧？_

“这里边发生了什么？”他问道，企图忽视话语里明显的破音。

“这个有点糊，但是那回儿可 _酷炫_ 了。”Sari抢在隔板能开口前说。“我就是靠得近了些，然后眉毛都烧掉了一点！你跟闪电在那儿打得 _特别_ 激烈，又是拳打脚踢又是左闪右跳的——”

“我想帮忙的，但是他跟我这儿，呃，下手有点重。”隔板插进一句。

“ _哈！_ 你是说他把你 _敲晕了。_ ”

“ _Sari！_ ”

“你 _一定_ 得好好看看，”Sari继续说，没有理会隔板忿忿不平的嘟喃声。“那个怪家伙解决了隔板就转过来，压下火炮，然后冲你的方向放出了这道 _超大_ 的火墙。我不懂你怎么做到的，但是你这样一个筋斗——”

大黄蜂的火种在他胸腔里激烈跳动得仿佛随时都要蹦出来。他的处理器痛苦地痉挛起来，但他顾不上理会，一丝深红色的白噪声逐渐演化实质成了一段记忆。

_大黄蜂紧张地看了眼Sari。闪电的视线对上了他自己的，护目镜中闪过一抹了然，接着他的炮口咔哒着向左调转了几度。_

_高温的火焰划破了空气，然后大黄蜂作势闪身，躲过了那次根本没在冲着他来的进攻。_

“——结果他完全打偏了！你连半根—半根螺钉?—都没伤着！ _超炫！_ ”

“我的个普神啊，”大黄蜂想都没想就说出了声。

“我知道，对吧？”Sari兴奋地说。“他都偏到不知道哪儿去了！不管你那会儿做的什么，你 _准得_ 要研究出你怎么做到的，因为那才是 _酷毙了。_ 那之后他们就跑了——我觉得是威震天喊人了或者怎么地，我不知道。 _你_ 说他们是被你的‘绝技’吓到了，反正我们没人信。”

大黄蜂盯着那电视又看了好一阵子，难以置信中下巴都有点合不上。他 _记起_ 了些什么。闪电在那热火朝天——还不是比喻——的战场上 _保护_ 了他，而且他们都毫发无损地脱身了。

“听着，”大黄蜂缓缓地说，用力咽了口电解液。“呃——我觉得我一天过这么多够了，可以的话。”

隔板马上转过了身，担忧地盯着大黄蜂。“你还好吧，小兄弟？”他焦虑地说。

“还好！还好，我没事的。”大黄蜂说，敏锐地察觉到自己的头疼已经剧烈成了什么样。“个人笔记——高度紧张的情势对记忆有帮助但对我的处理器没好处。这感觉就跟谁在拿它劈柴似的。”

“你想起什么来了吗？”Sari说，眼睛睁大了。

“差不多吧，”大黄蜂嘟哝着，合上了有星红色的烟花在镜后相继炸开的光学镜。“这很有用，真的。我还会再试的。只是。。。我得先歇一阵，要是这没事的话。”

“没事的，”隔板很快说，把床铺上的Sari捞了起来走上前去并把电视关掉。“好好休息休息，好吧？有需要的话就跟我们说。你想要点油吗？”

“不用，我很好，”大黄蜂嘟喃着说，心思完全集中在自己的数据板上。“不过谢谢了。回头见？”

“回头见，”Sari答道，从隔板肘弯里探了出来挥着手。“别死啊！”

“没打算呢，”大黄蜂轻笑着。“再次感谢，真的。这 _可_ 帮了我大忙——你们绝对想不到。”

隔板温和地微笑起来，离开房间并顺手关上了上方的灯，房门随着一声安静的 _喀呀_ 在他身后合上。

大黄蜂盯着房门，不耐烦地等着隔板沉重的脚步声消失。

寂静覆盖过房间的那一刹那，他丢开自己的枕头，几乎是一头扑在了自己藏着的数据板上匆忙解锁了屏幕。

* * *

_叮。_

闪电抬起头雕，眯紧的光学镜看着他的数据板屏幕亮了起来，在房间里发着一阵微光。

他几乎不敢相信。但当他拾起数据板并将其解锁了的时候，那消息让希冀和无法衡量的宽慰充斥了他的火种。

是大黄蜂。那个小汽车人，奇迹般地，决定没有屏蔽他，反而给闪电的开放邮箱发了单单一条短信。

教我怎么给消息加密

闪电没想笑，但这并不妨碍他，安静地对自己轻笑几声删了消息打开一个加密过地址的窗口。

继续公发消息你可是会给我惹上麻烦的。

那就教我怎么加密啊，笨

一副重压似乎从闪电胸口上消失了。他把数据板抓在胸前，感到几乎像几个世纪以来第一次能真正呼吸。他先前就已经折磨了自己几个小时，翻来覆去地担芯他对大黄蜂要照片的请求的过激反应会是一个灾难性的错误。

可相反，大黄蜂似乎相信他了——哪怕只有一点点。闪电又深吸进一口凉气才再一次拿起数据板，试着把握自己打字的速度。

奇妙的是，这感觉非常像他们关系的开始。闪电并不想表现得 _过于_ 急切。

时间和地点？

大黄蜂花了几分钟来回复。闪电短暂寻思了下对方是不是也有了同样的感受——那些比喻中的蝴蝶在油箱里不屈不挠地扇着翅膀，对于萌生的情愫那股无法言说的紧张感。 这兴许算闪电的第二次了，但对大黄蜂而言这可能还只是第一次，而闪电则执意要帮他一步一步来。

大黄蜂值得这么多。

老地方，今晚一点。别迟到不然我可去打小报告了嚯

我早五分钟呗，那么

闪电等到大黄蜂读完了消息才把记录整个删掉，正如先前不知道多少次默默地哀悼起了它的失落。但终于，被迫将他们的聊天也藏起来的那阵伤感底下透着些许慰籍，对今晚的期望带起了一股无言的兴奋。他很快就能再次见到大黄蜂。能听他滔滔不绝，看着他蹦蹦跳跳，触摸他光滑的镀层，欣赏着他什么东西都可以叨上大半天的那股活力。

闪电关了数据板，咬上舌头以逼回一副微笑。

他的大黄蜂回来了——哪怕只有一小部分。而且他已经做好了准备要把其余的也得回来。


	7. Chapter 7

_忆起_ 一个地方能予人一种莫名的舒适感，哪怕大黄蜂能记得这儿也只是因为他几周前刚来过。

这一次的月光要稀薄些，半圆月亮的微光被洒布天空的云雾遮蔽了少许。大黄蜂脚下的地面没有上次那般湿软，倒是就差结霜。即使十一月几乎才刚刚开始，大黄蜂已经能看见自己排气扇换出来的暖空气在面前凝结，堆积成一团缥缈的白雾并随后散进空气里消失不见。

但幸运的是，在这趟去往那个现在被大黄蜂称作‘Blitzwing Island’的岛屿的旅途中，他的恐惧总算是消淡了那么一点。层层叠叠的高大树影看上去不再危险而凶恶，而河水冲刷着礁岸的声音在秋天的沉寂里显得格外祥和。大黄蜂的光学镜四下扫视，在遍地的灰与褐之间寻找着一抹红光，企图注意不让自己在树林里走得太深。

“喂？”大黄蜂唤道，发出来细弱得可笑的声音让他抽了抽。他清清喉口再试了一次。“呃。。。喂？闪电？”

那名字在大黄蜂嘴边感觉莫名地熟悉，他用力咽了口电解液，揉了揉他隐隐作痛的前额。 _这永远都不会不显得超级怪，_ 他丧气地想，嘴唇抿在了一起，他的火种怦怦跳着。

“唷，”他说，强迫自己鼓起勇气来。“拿我的火种发誓我这次不会尖叫着跑开了好吧。”

他对着空气举起了数据板，拿在手里摇得像一包给小动物的零嘴。“而且我跟你说了别迟到，”他说，烦躁让他的语气坚实了许多。

“我没有。”

大黄蜂惊叫一声，一阵战栗涌过他颤动的护甲，处理器被本能占据了那么片刻。他扭转过身子，睁大了光学镜将数据板抓在颤抖的手指里，抬头注视着闪电高大的身形。

“你是 _故意_ 想把我吓个半死吗？”大黄蜂没好气地说，即使承诺过也还是不住后退了几步。“看在炉渣的份上！你明明 _可以_ 像个正常机一样直接从树后边走出来的，好吧！”

“我需要保持隐蔽以免你不来赴约，”闪电说，光学镜的微光在夜空的映衬下就像星红色的余烬。“但最终，你还是来了。”

“本来就是 _我_ 跟你说要来这里的。”大黄蜂说，看着闪电往前迈步脚下又退了一步。

“你容易改主意的特性也不是一天两天了，”闪电说，冰冷的神色下语气却格外温暖。

大黄蜂发出了声辨不清楚的噪音，发声器卡在一声哼和一句忿忿的咒词之间有些突兀。他尽全力伸长了胳膊，将那数据板向闪电的方向摆着，处理器中偶尔闪过几帧雪花片。

“给我看怎么弄，”他简短地说。

闪电的神色有些难以读懂。在那么片刻的恐惧当中，大黄蜂想到那霸天虎要抬起腿来就这么把自己碾碎在脚下该有多么容易。

但现实里，闪电不过点点头并向前迈了一步，顿了顿仿佛确保大黄蜂不会跑走。大黄蜂没有——但是普神啊，他是真的很想——于是闪电继续向前。他的落足似乎能摇撼这整座岛屿，闪电慢慢接近，谨慎地弯身在大黄蜂身边的地面上以一种莫名随意的盘腿的姿势坐了下来。

“坐下，”闪电说，一抹轻和的恳求跃在他的语句边缘。

大黄蜂用力咽了口电解液，机身仍然焦虑得有些发颤。 _真不敢相信我居然在干这个，_ 他胡乱地想着，低头望向自己的数据板。 _这真傻。我正式宣布这是我干过最傻的事了。排名第一。绝对笨死那种。我不可能再更傻了。_

“好，”他哑声说道，在闪电身旁的地面上落座，确保他们之间仍留了截可观的距离。

“好，”闪电重复，一边大得足能把大黄蜂的头雕碾成粉末的手伸了出来。“数据板给我。短信加密是很简单的，其实。”

“那它们大概也很容易破解咯，”大黄蜂说，将数据板搁到闪电伸出的手掌上随后一下抽开了手。

“也没有，”闪电说，极为细弱的一丝笑意在他的神情中闪过。“我在一个可信赖的商家那儿订制的插件。价格不低，但他——”

“禁闭，”大黄蜂说道，突然穿过处理器的剧痛让他缩了缩。

闪电微微歪了歪头。“正确，”他说。“你是怎么知道——”

“不清楚，”大黄蜂说，身子蜷曲起来把生疼的头雕埋在了双膝之间。“赶紧给我把那该死的东西弄好了我好回去，行吧？”

闪电没有追问——和其它汽车人相比是个挺不错的转变，大黄蜂估计。 他的队友们在帮大黄蜂恢复记忆上似乎比 _他_ 都要投入，所以不用让自己的头痛再加剧大黄蜂是相当感激的。大黄蜂稍抬起头雕刚够看见闪电的动作，看着那粗糙,带着滑痕的指尖划过数据板的屏幕。

“这个应用包括两个主要功能，”闪电说，他的声音比大黄蜂一直以来记忆中的都要柔和。“一键清除记录和信息加密。加密确保信息只能从你的数据板传输到我的数据板上，反之亦然。若是有人企图拦截信息，他们将只能看见乱码。拦截本身同样困难，考虑到这些短信没有我们的直接批准便不能被收录进任何数据库里。”

 _他的手好大，_ 大黄蜂发觉自己这么想道，注视每一个关节流畅地动作着，看月光映射在黑色镀层上的凹陷里。他，不知怎地，能记起它们的温暖，但决定现在不是想 _那个_ 的时候。

“你只需要点这里，选择‘私密’后再输入我的地址，”闪电继续说，虽然大黄蜂几乎没有在认真听。“然后我们便能互相通信而不用担芯我们的信息会暴露。我们还同意了过后删除我们聊天信息所留下的所有记录，所以当我们结束通话时，双击‘删除’键，我们终端中的记录便都会自动消失。”

“嗯-哼，”大黄蜂芯不在焉地说。 _他喜欢托着腰把我举起来。我知道是这样。总是腰上。。。为什么是那儿？我的肩膀不好抓得多，所以他干嘛不——我怎么会知道这些的？_

“现在你试试。”

大黄蜂从他迷惑的思绪中回过神来，一惊下遇上了闪电的目光。“什么？”他迟钝地说。

闪电翻了个白眼。“你想知道怎样发送消息，是么？”他说。“那向我证明你有在听。”

“我 _在，_ ”大黄蜂说。

“不错，”闪电语气里的了然让他有点气短。“给我看看吧，那么。 我的地址就在数据库里，所以——”

“是是是， _这点_ 我还是知道的啦，”大黄蜂嘟囔，将数据板从闪电手里抽了出来并试着回想起他的指导。他真的盯着闪电的手盯了 _足足五分钟？_ 大黄蜂想不起来他上一次能在 _任何东西_ 上专注那么久是什么时候。

“选择‘私密’，”闪电说，稍稍向大黄蜂倾了过来，刚够他指向屏幕。“然后发送一条信息。什么都行。”

大黄蜂对这条提示翻了翻光学镜，他的火种在闪电机身散发的暖意下加快了速度。“点这里，然后选那个，”他拖着调子。“输入信息：‘闪电是个蠢蛋。’然后发送？”

“发送。”闪电重新确认道，拿出自己的数据板骄傲向大黄蜂展示上面的消息提示。“试试删掉它。这回不给提示了。”

大黄蜂逼迫自己将注意力从闪电身上移开放回他自己的数据板上。“双击删除，”他说，边做着边瞥向闪电。

闪电的数据板变回了空白，然后那副细弱的微笑再一次闪过了他的面甲。“做的不错，”他说。“我跟你说了这很容易。”

“在我知道该点什么以后容易，是啊，”大黄蜂嘟喃着说。“在处理器坏了一半的时候摸着黑瞎琢磨可就不了。”

一阵厚重的寂静覆过他们之间，似乎持续了几个小时之久而非只有片刻。大黄蜂的数据板闪了闪陷入睡眠模式。他的光学镜扫过地面，哪里都看就是不看闪电。那霸天虎机身的每一寸都让他的处理器疼得愈发厉害，仿佛其中的每一分都埋藏有他破碎的记忆。这感觉一时间既难以承受又让他渴望一探究竟——大黄蜂有很大一部分想要深究，想看个清楚，想得到自己失踪记忆中的哪怕再一点一滴， 但他另一部分中的恐惧让他仍是不敢抬起头来。

“所以，”他说，细小的声音划过沉寂。“所以，呃。。。这整个‘你和我’的事。。。是真的？我们。。。在一起了？”

闪电机身里的几个液压塞嘶嘶响了几下。“是的。”

“真的？”大黄蜂说，强迫自己对上闪电的光学镜，他隐隐作痛的处理器和砰砰跳的火种相继抽动着。“你跟我。一个汽车人跟一个霸天虎。一个三十英尺跟一个十二尺加四——”

“四又四分之一英寸，对，”闪电说，显然有些好笑，正常的那边光学镜闪了闪。“我知道。你总是坚持要把那四分之一寸也算进去。”

“那很重要的！”大黄蜂反咬道。“那可比——”

“比小黄蜂高了四分之一寸。是，我知道。”

“别那么干了！”大黄蜂不满地叫道，火种猛地翻了个兴奋般的筋斗。“你知道这么多东西，然后我都 _不知道_ 你知道那些，怪瘆人的好吧！”

闪电无情地勾了勾嘴角，一声低沉的轻笑在他胸腔深处隆隆作响。

另一阵寂静降临到了这座岛屿之上，比先前那次要好受些，但同样沉重。大黄蜂能很清楚地注意到微风中沙沙响的树叶，远处拍打着礁石的潮水，闪电和他自己机身中安静的嗡鸣和吱呀响动。他一阵战栗，双膝收到了胸口前。

“这真诡异，”他说，更多是对自己而不像对闪电。

“我理解，”闪电说。

“然后 _那个_ 还更加，”大黄蜂咕哝着。“你， _对我很好。_ 言语都解释不了这对我来说有多怪异。我们打架那次，你是故意没打中我的，对吧？是不是？”

“当然，”闪电轻柔地说。“我发誓了永远都不会伤害你，哪怕我们依然需要假装敌对。为了避免让他人生疑。”

“真老土。”大黄蜂嘟喃着，不确定还能说什么。

闪电的机身挪近了那么一些，单目镜片刻不停地扭转伸缩着。大黄蜂不确定自己是 _怎么_ 知道的，但他很确定闪电是在望着他，观察着任何迟疑的迹象。

真怪。

“你记得那个？”闪电问道，似乎挺满意大黄蜂没有避开。

大黄蜂耸了耸肩。“差不多吧，”他嘟哝着。“那是我唯一，像， _真的_ 记得的部分。其余的都有点。。。糊？都是花的，掺在一块啥都看不出来——我不知道。这很难解释。但是我是 _记得。_ 这解释得通吗？”

 _唿。_ 大黄蜂被闪电从蓝转黑的面甲吓了一跳，一副锯齿状的笑容将他的面甲一分两半。“并不，”闪电窃笑一声说。“你能再试试的，不过！ 保证我会闭嘴的。”

大黄蜂耸耸肩，看着闪电的面甲，一对又大又亮的星红色光学镜充满了期待，他的头雕抽痛得甚至更厉害了

“行吧。。。 我记得那是什么样子，是什么 _感觉，_ ”大黄蜂说，紧合上了光学镜企图将自己的感受用言语转述出来。“我跟Sari说过那就像试着记起一个被你遗忘了的懵。我知道那天天气很热，热得我想跳湖，然后你用那种特别犀利的眼神跟我对视了一下就向旁边开火了。接着我耍了套杂技一样的招数躲开顺便装酷。我知道我们是有意这么做的——我俩都是。我们策划好了。然后就是。。。 什么东西，跟大哥的拖车有关的。接着那天晚些时候，好像那燃油尝起来不对劲还是怎么着，我不知道。但是剩下的就是不在那儿。”

闪电的面甲 _唿_ 一声又换回了蓝色，虽然他什么都没说。大黄蜂咬了咬嘴唇，身子一前一后地晃悠，手指敲打在膝盖上。

“这是怎么 _开始_ 的啊？”他问道，不确定自己是否准备好了听到答案。“我们，在——在 _一起。_ 那到底怎么发生的？”

闪电耸耸肩，目光移到了地平线上，一副莫名有些惆怅的神情占据了他的面甲。“对我们双方而言都是一个不小的进展，若是你必须知道，”他说，机翼微微抽动，盘着的腿伸展开来让他庞大的机身舒展至全貌。“四月份的时候，我相信，我们同时在巡逻并恰巧遇上了彼此。我们开始争执——普神知道是为了什么，大概是些蠢事——然后我问你敢不敢向我射击。最后我们反而是笑声多过了争吵，而且我个人记得回到基地里并认为这是我几个月来最享受的一趟巡逻。”

大黄蜂的处理器撕裂般地疼起来，记忆尖利的碎片划过他的思绪但随后便立刻消失。他咽了口电解液，摆弄着自己的手指，警戒程度随着分秒逐渐降低看着闪电靠在树干上调整成了一个更舒服的姿势。

“后来，我们均开始请求安排近似的巡逻日程，因为我们都想要见到对方，”闪电继续说。“我们几乎每天都能看见对方，但我最终承认了自己对你的感情。。。在六月底的时候，我相信。 你笑得很厉害，让我很受打击，直到你也说出了同样的话。不过是一直到八月中的时候才我们才。。。 你那会儿用的词是什么。。。 ‘正式’在一起了。制订基本规则，约定好巡逻外跟彼此相处的时间，如此以往。”

大黄蜂扑进了闪电怀里，微笑如此宽阔几乎拉得他嘴角疼，唇齿跟对方的磕到了一起——噪点。闪电环在大黄蜂腰上的手指发着颤，如此厚重但是如此轻柔，将他紧拥着仿佛永远都不肯放开——

“我。。。记得一点，那个，是啊，”大黄蜂说，感到脚下忽然有点发软。

闪电面甲上浮出了一副短暂的微笑，但那份愉悦很快消失了，有什么,阴沉黯淡得多的东西没过了他的光学镜。“很好，”他说。“我们继续如此来往了一个月多，然后再九月末的时候，我们互相表白了爱意。你先坦白的，我不久之后才回应。”

闪电的语气很直率，但他的目光显得有些空洞，有些 _悲哀。_ 大黄蜂的火种不舒服地沉了沉。

“就在我失去记忆几周前，”他说，声音不可思议地小。

闪电点点头，有那么片刻看上去像想说些什么，但他陷入了沉默。大黄蜂凝神望起了对方——看见如此一番五味陈杂的情感展现在闪电这台tf身上显得有些突兀。那三变战士当然不是以 _冷漠_ 而著称的，但大黄蜂从未想象过自己在他的其中一张面甲上便能看见所有这些。他神色的变动细微但不可忽视，而且它们让大黄蜂的头雕疼得更厉害了，破碎的记忆以来不及看清的速度在他的脑海中闪过。

“抱歉，”大黄蜂迟疑地说。

让他惊讶的是，闪电大笑了起来，虽然那是一声沮丧、惋惜的笑。“不用，”他说，摇了摇头雕。“硬件并不太靠得住。要是你受的损伤足以波及到处理器，那你该感激你起码还活着。”

大黄蜂不自在地耸了耸肩。“还是，”他嘟哝着说。“我是说——我一直能翻出来一些。不是所有的，跟所有差得 _远_ 了，但也还是有。就是一大团杂乱的数据。但是嘛，我是说，我还是坐在你旁边，而且有什么。。。我不知道。有什么在告诉我让我留下来。感觉就像这里是个安全港。”

闪电沉沉地叹了口气，不过他脸上再度浮现的那副微笑让大黄蜂莫名舒芯了许多。“我们差不多每个周末都会来这个岛上，”看见大黄蜂的注视后他解释道。“你会告诉我那一周里发生的一切。 _所有_ 事物。你可是个合不上的话匣子。”

大黄蜂翻了翻光学镜，刻意叹了口气，然后闪电伸手牵住了他的手掌。大黄蜂没有阻止他，由着闪电缓缓将他们的手指交织在了一起。

“你就是在这里说的你爱我，”闪电说道。“而我同样告诉了你，我也爱你。”

大黄蜂看着自己和闪电的绞在一起的手指，几乎能回想起那只手掌熟悉的温度，和略微粗糙的质感。“那个我不真的记得，”他有些愧疚地说。

“没事，”闪电说，声音不过一阵吐息，在他们排气扇交互的嗡鸣声之上的一句低语。“你总能走到那一步的。再一次。而我会尽我所能帮助你。”

大黄蜂握了握闪电的手，虽然他不是很懂为什么。“为什么？”他问道。“我为什么会相信你？你为什么会信任 _我？_ ”

闪电轻盈地笑了笑。“那个我们是始终没有琢磨出来。不。 我们不过是一直如此。”

闪电向大黄蜂靠近了那么些许，那迷你金刚感到自己的火种在胸腔里漏跳了一拍，紧张与期待混杂在一起冲刷过他的神经。他咬咬嘴唇，看着草叶在闪电的重压下弯下了腰，他们之间的距离一寸一寸地缩短。

“我们，呃。。。”大黄蜂迟疑了一下，确信自己要是再不深呼吸几下，他的火种准会从胸腔里跳出来。“你给我发的那些照片里面有一张，我们在,嗯。。。在接吻。”

“是，没错。”

大黄蜂咬下唇咬得更用力了。“那张照片让我能大概想起来，呃——让我想起了，嗯，和你接吻是什么感觉。差不多。”

闪电的面甲与他自己的之间是近在咫尺。“允我帮你将那记忆翻新一下？”

这样，浑身都发着抖，绝对对他本来就窘迫的芯情没有帮助。大黄蜂感到机身里的每一个齿轮都在它们此前的转速下微微震颤，他的机甲互相磕碰的声音在他听来几乎震耳欲聋。他注视进闪电的光学镜，然后是他的单目镜，企图决定该看着哪个，痛苦地意识到自己在死寂中已经坐了许久

“呃——好啊，”他结巴着说，油箱里充斥的隐形蝴蝶扑扇着翅膀。

“你确定？我不想给你压力——”

“不——我是说，是。是，我确定。来吧。”

他们之间不过一阵短暂的沉默，随即闪电便补上了他们间的空缺，唇瓣覆上了大黄蜂的嘴唇，那个吻让火星从大黄蜂的火种直溅射到了他的处理器里。

一阵湍流般的记忆铺天盖地地将他淹没其中，紧随着变得一片空白的视线他的机身在过度电荷的作用下嘶嘶作响起来。数百个，兴许 _上千个_ 被遗忘的片刻以碾轧的力道涌进了大黄蜂的处理器里，仿佛他们此刻的吻既是第一个也是第一万个。大黄蜂浑身颤栗着，机身在超载的数据中几乎要过热，灼烧着他的处理器直到他只能想到一件事—— _闪电。_

大黄蜂知道自己不算灵活，而且有那么一会儿，他有些惭愧自己接吻的技术显然有这么 _糟糕。_ 但闪电意外地柔软的唇瓣很快将其尽数驱走了，动作得恰到好处，他宽厚的手掌带着陌生的熟悉感环上了大黄蜂的腰。他很清楚怎样贴近大黄蜂，怎样带走他所有的焦躁不安，每一个动作都娴熟得 _完美。_ 大黄蜂禁不住讶异地喘了一声，但闪电滑到了他颈后的手掌让他安静了下来，由那只手轻柔而坚实地摩挲着他的头雕。

大黄蜂企图回应，但怎样他也不是有着与他相处了几个月经验的闪电的对手。在几秒钟之后，他决定只是允许自己融化在对方怀里，融入侵入他处理器里藕断丝连的记忆，受损的片段显得如此陌生，却不知怎地有种 _归属感。_

他们的初吻，笨拙而毫无形象可言，在一座高架桥的阴影下紧紧相拥。每一次他们双方的巡逻结束后忙里偷的几个短暂的啄吻。战场上扬的飞吻，伴随着几个狡黠的眼神。在月光下拥吻着彼此，就在他们所处的这个地方，时间在他们互相亲昵的同时从分钟变成时辰缓缓流逝。亲吻在抑制不住的笑容下变得格外艰难，他们的火种满溢着幸福， _爱_ 一字回荡在树林之间——

大黄蜂倒吸了一口气抽身出来，闪电也突兀地拉开了，看上去有些不安。

“你还好么？”他说，似乎有些意外地看着大黄蜂瘫在了他的座舱上，火种剧烈地怦怦直跳。

“还好，”大黄蜂说，声音沙哑，不停眨巴着光学镜企图找回自己的视力。“我——呃—我觉得我，呃——”

“想起来一点了？”闪电问道。

大黄蜂弱弱地点了点头。“挺多的其实。渣的。就还是挺——一块一块的。我的意思是，不像是 _一块块_ 的，更像 _碎玻璃渣子，_ 但是嗯——”

“大黄蜂。”

大黄蜂抬头，看见自己在闪电身上扒得有多紧让他有点点惊讶。仿佛他们在下沉而那霸天虎就是他的救生筏，而且大黄蜂完全没有松手的打算。本能再次占据，但与其是感到逃走的冲动，他知道自己在这里就挺好。

“我明白这不简单，”闪电说，一只手自如地滑到大黄蜂背后，如此悉芯地描摹起了他护甲的边缘，感受着大黄蜂的又一阵颤栗。“但若是你肯让我，我将很乐意试着再次挣得你的信任。无论那将花费多久。我们可以专注找回你的记忆，或是创造崭新的——无论你怎样选择。”

大黄蜂合上光学镜，稍弓起腰蹭进了对方怀里的同时都没意识到自己在这么做。“哦，”他迟钝地回应道，不确定还能说什么。“好吧。虽然还是感觉怪怪的，我。。。嗯。肯定的。要是有谁能帮忙的话那就是你了。擎天柱一个劲想把发生过的所有东西都塞给我，但我的意思是。。。”

“也不是所有，”闪电说，声音既是柔和又是狡黠。

大黄蜂哼了一声。“闭嘴吧。”

闪电让出了一声低沉、悠长的叹息，那动作带得他机身都震颤了些许，他的机甲松缓下来仿佛其下的每一截电缆线路都一并舒展了开——大黄蜂原先都没有意识到，但那三变战士一直处在备战警戒的状态里，时刻做好了退避的准备，若是大黄蜂展现出任何恐惧或是抗拒的迹象。

但反之，大黄蜂此刻躺在他的胸口上，排气扇时急时缓挑拣着他裹满雪花点的记忆片段。“谢了，”他说，一句短语在他喉口里显得生硬而不自在。“欸呃。。。我现在再要一次记忆翻新会太傻了吗？”

闪电轻笑一声，一只手轻柔地环上大黄蜂的机身，指尖搔挠着大黄蜂载具部件下一个自己够不到的位置—— _渣的，_ 那感觉可真棒。闪电肯定是会巫术，大黄蜂决定道，这般了解该怎样对待他，何从触碰，何从抚摩。

“我很乐意，”闪电说，他的声音远比大黄蜂能想象到的要温和，面甲突然 _唿_ 地一下转了开。“但我们该等等，不觉得吗？不然你处理器可能会烧掉的！看你引擎都要过热了！我吻技真有这么好？”

大黄蜂没好气地伸手用指节敲了敲闪电的胸口——一个古怪的举动，但感觉应该没错。“省省吧，废柴。”

他兴许完全不记得喜欢上闪电的时候，别说是爱上他。但他知道得清楚这种感觉，这愉悦感，这阵阵暖意和互相的信任——这一切，无需置疑地，便是爱。 而如果这还只是开头而已的话，大黄蜂等不及想见证它今后将会是什么样的光景了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.  
> 希望你们喜欢<3


End file.
